La Vecina De Al Lado
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Rukia e Ichigo aflorarán distintos conflictos: el deseo frustrado de maternidad, la infidelidad, los celos, la adolescencia conflictiva... Crossover entre Bleach   South Park
1. Prólogo

**Título:** La vecina de al lado.

**Crossover: Bleach y South Park**

**Categorías:**Romance/Drama/Angst/Family/Suspense/

**Advertencias:**_Ninguna por el momento_

**Capítulo:**1/(¿?)

**N/A**: Lo único que puedo decir es… ¡disfruten esta nueva y loca historia!

**Disclaimer:****Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga**_**Bleach**___**son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Música: Amor Marinero–**_**Macaco**_**(Esta sección es puro relleno)**

**Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami **

Prologo

Si hubieran podido hacer su voluntad, Rukia e Ichigo se habrían fugado. Ella tenía treinta años, él treinta y seis, y solo querían casarse. Pero el padre de la novia insistió en que su única hija tuviera una gran boda, a su madre le encantaba gastar dinero y a la familia de Ichigo le entusiasmaban las fiestas.

Así pues, en junio organizaron una boda por todo lo alto en el club de campo de Cape Cod, del que el padre de Rukia era socio. La ceremonia se celebró frente a una marisma, con golondrinas de mar y trescientas personas como testigos. Después, precedidos por los novios, que caminaban cogido del brazo, esos trescientos invitados marcharon a través del_ Green_ dieciocho y rodearon el chalé para tomar la cena fría que se serviría en el jardín. El lugar estaba exuberante de verdor, preñado de lilas y peonías, perfumado de rosas, todo lo cual fue mucho más apreciado por los invitados de la novia, afectos a las formas, que por los del novio, afectos a la diversión. También los brindis obedecieron a esta diferencia, comenzando por el del padrino.

De los ocho hermanos, Kaien Kurosaki era el que precedía en edad a Ichigo, el menor. Con la copa de champán en la mano, dirigió a su esposa y a sus cuatro hijos una sonrisa al estilo Kurosaki antes de volverse hacia el novio.

—Aunque yo sea un año mayor que tú, seguirte ha sido difícil, Ichigo Kurosaki. Siempre fuiste mejor en la escuela y en los deportes. Siempre era a ti a quien elegían delegado de la clase, ¡y la verdad es que a veces llegué a odiarte!

Hubo risas sofocadas.

—Pero ahora no, porque yo sé algo que tú ignoras. —Su sonrisa se tornó pícara—. Aunque hayas heredado el porte y el cerebro de la familia, en la oscuridad de la noche eso no tiene mucha importancia. De modo que os deseo a ti y a Rukia todo lo que yo he tenido en estos últimos quince años. —Alzó la copa—. Por vosotros. Que vuestra vida se llene de dulces secretos, risas francas y muy buen sexo.

Hubo vítores y gritos burlones, tintineo de copas, y la bebida desapareció.

Al atenuarse el bullicio una de las tres damas de honor, vestida elegantemente de azul marino, se acercó al micrófono. Bebe Stevens habló con suavidad.

—Rukia ha estado soltera mucho tiempo, esperando que apareciera el hombre de su vida. Solíamos lamentarnos juntas por eso. Luego yo conocí al mío; Rukia interrumpió su búsqueda para dedicarse a su trabajo. Cuando vio a Ichigo por primera vez no lo estaba buscando, pero así es como suelen suceder las mejores cosas de la vida. —Alzó su copa—. Por Rukia y Ichigo. Porque os améis eternamente.

_Más que interrumpir su búsqueda, Rukia había perdido las esperanzas de hallar a un hombre en el que pudiera confiar hasta el punto de amarlo. De pronto, una insospechada tarde de verano, buscó refugio contra el calor de Manhattan visitando a su antigua asesora de tesis, que vivía en Greenwich. Allí estaba Ichigo, desnudo hasta la cintura, apuesto y sudoroso, plantando enebros en la ladera de una colina, junto a la casa de la mujer._

_Eran seis los hombres que trabajaban allí. Rukia no tenía idea de por qué fue Ichigo quien atrajo su mirada en lugar de alguno de los otros._

_No; eso no era cierto. Sabía muy bien por qué. Simplemente llamaba la atención: cabello anaranjado, barba muy corta, más alta y musculosa que los demás, aunque descubriría más adelante que rara vez se ocupaba de cavar. Él era el cerebro de la operación. Y Rukia aseguraba que eso también la había atraído._

_Pero ¿cómo pudo saber algo de su cerebro al verlo desde treinta metros de distancia? Por sus ojos. Habían buscado los de ella a través de la ladera para sostenerle la mirada de una manera que sugería bien un descaro total o una confianza suprema. Ambas cosas eran extrañas a su experiencia en materia de hombres, y la una tan excitante como la otra. Durante la visita, cuando apenas habían transcurrido quince minutos, él llamó a la puerta para mostrar los planos de otra zona del jardín._

_La interrupción fue deliberada. Él lo admitió desde el comienzo mismo. Quería que los presentaran. Y así fue._

Wendy Kurosaki, la hermana mayor del novio, se acercó al micrófono. Lucía un traje verde que le sentaba mejor cuando aún no habían nacido los tres menores de sus cinco hijos. Sin dejarse intimidar, segura de sí, se volvió hacia Ichigo, que estaba de pie, rodeado de amigos, con un brazo en torno de su rubia novia, vestida de encaje blanco y cuentas.

—Yo tenía doce años cuando naciste —barbotó Wendy—. Te he cambiado más pañales de los que tú o yo querríamos admitir. De modo que ahora te toca el turno. —Alzó la copa—. ¡Que tengas muchísimos bebés! ¡Y muchísima paciencia!

— ¡Eso, eso! —exclamó la multitud.

Las voces fueron apagándose y otra dama de honor, también vestida de azul marino, se acercó al micrófono.

—Rukia y yo nos conocimos en los cursos de posgrado —explicó Rangiku Matsumoto con tono amable—. En Nueva York fuimos psicólogas de escuelas vecinas, hasta que Ichigo se la llevó. No sé si alguna vez podré perdonárselo, pero lo cierto es que Ichigo ha sido una sonrisa en los ojos de Rukia desde el día en que se conocieron. En un mundo donde las sonrisas escasean, eso es muy importante. Quien se gana la vida con nuestra profesión lo sabe bien. Sabe lo preciosas que pueden ser las sonrisas. También sabe reconocer las auténticas, como la que luce ahora mi amiga. —Se volvió hacia la radiante pareja con la copa en alto—. Por Rukia y Ichigo. Lo vuestro puede haber sucedido deprisa, pero es de verdad. Brindo por muchos millares de sonrisas y por una vida llena de salud y prosperidad.

_Por lo general a Rukia no le gustaba que las cosas sucedieran deprisa. Prefería explorar; reflexionar, planificar. Cuando salía con un hombre, quería saberlo casi todo sobre él antes del primer beso porque estaba escarmentada. Había visto en su propio hogar lo que era una pareja mal avenida mucho antes de comenzar a oír a los estudiantes a los que asesoraba quejarse de sus padres. Y no creía en el amor a primera vista. Eso podía ser lujuria, pero no amor. Lo que de terapeuta había en ella exigía orden y concierto._

_La atracción que sentía por Ichigo Kurosaki puso en evidencia sus ideas. En la primera cita, un día después de aquel encuentro en Greenwich, él la convirtió en aficionada al_ sushi._ A la noche siguiente salieron a bailar, y esa fue su perdición. Ichigo era un bailarín excepcional. La guiaba con gracia y fluidez, y ella, por independiente que se creyera, lo seguía. Una canción llevó a la siguiente, y luego a otra más. Cuando él le cogió una mano para acercársela al corazón, Rukia sintió que el resto de su ser también se acercaba._

_Para Ichigo aquel fue un momento decisivo. No necesitaba una mujer que casara con la imagen de su madre o de sus hermanos. Ya había pasado por eso. En esta oportunidad necesitaba una mujer que casara con él. Algo en el modo en que Rukia se acomodaba contra su cuerpo decía que ella casaba... y eso iba más allá de lo físico, tal como él lo necesitaba. Tenía treinta y cinco años. Sabía qué era la atracción física, pero en Rukia había más que eso. Era una joven de buena familia, reservada y elegante, pero parecía sentir la chispa que existía entre ambos con tanta intensidad como él La sorpresa que vio en sus ojos al atraerla hada sí, segundos antes de que se hundiera en su cuerpo, indicaba que, si bien no le resultaba fácil confiar, en él confiaba._

_Ichigo recordaría ese momento hasta el día de su muerte. Se había sentido fuerte. Incomparable. Necesario._

Masaki Kurosaki, la madre del novio, no alzó su copa para brindar. Su sonrisa era forzada y tenía los ojos brillantes. Se mantenía a un lado, con la familia de su hermano. Parecía ajena a la fiesta hasta que el tercero de sus hijos varones se acercó al micrófono. Solo entonces se le aclararon los ojos y sus facciones adquirieron más suavidad.

Eric Cartman Kurosaki era sacerdote jesuita. Poseía un carisma notable, que el cuello clerical no hacía sino realzar. Después de acallar al gentío sin dificultad dijo a los novios:

—Me Habría preocupado que prefirierais casaros en un club de campo antes que en una iglesia si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con vosotros en estos dos últimos meses. Si acaso existen las relaciones perfectas, la vuestra lo es. —Se apartó del micrófono para acercarse a los recién casados y, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Ichigo, alzó su copa—. En vuestras caras refulge el amor. Que sea siempre así. Quiera Dios que viváis muchos años, que deis más de lo que toméis y que sirváis a Nuestro Señor de maneras misteriosas. —Hizo una pausa, con los ojos chispeantes, y sucumbió al Kurosaki que llevaba dentro—: ¡Y qué os reproduzcáis bien!

_Rukia no era promiscua. Antes de Ichigo había tenido dos amantes. Salió durante varios meses con cada uno y escogió bien el momento, el lugar y las precauciones antes de quitarse la ropa._

_Con Ichigo todo fue diferente. El había propuesto una excursión, lo que a Rukia le pareció una estupenda aventura. Había supuesto que duraría un solo día, pero Ichigo apareció con sacos de dormir, alimentos, bebidas y la llave de la cabaña de un amigo, seis kilómetros bosque arriba._

_A ella no se le pasó por la mente rehusar. No era excursionista y nunca había tenido un saco de dormir; cuando menos, no de los que protegen el cuerpo contra el frío de una noche en la montaña, como los que había traído Ichigo. Pero él era hábil y coordinador, le gustaba explicarle cosas y se le daba bien. No le importaba hacerle preguntas cuando conversaban de temas de los que ella estaba mejor informada. ¡Y por añadidura, su sonrisa! Era despreocupada, sincera y tan ancha que abría un surco en cada mejilla a través de la barba. En resumidas cuentas, estar con él era lo más estimulante que le había sucedido._

_La montaña por la que caminaban estaba cubierta de un verdor lozano, con arroyos claros, dulces trinos y vistas deslumbrantes que la convertían en un lugar embriagador. El la guiaba por el sendero con tanta habilidad como en la pista de baile. Rukia se puso en sus manos, tal como había hecho entonces._

_No llegaron a la cabaña. Apenas terminada la comida, él la tendió en un claro protegido, muy cerca del camino, y le hizo el amor allí, a plena luz del día. Estaban sudorosos, polvorientos y cansados, según ella creía, pero una vez que comenzaron ya no pudieron parar. Rukia recordaba haber pensado que, si él no se hubiera ocupado de la anticoncepción, ella la habría pasado por alto. Lo necesitaba demasiado para andarse con cautela. Y se sentía tan completa con él dentro que aquello no le importó._

—Mi familia es incorregible —declaró Patty Kurosaki, desde el micrófono. Su mirada se dirigió brevemente a Inoue Orihime, la novia de Ichigo en la infancia y luego su primera esposa, que seguía siendo una querida amiga de la familia. Luego se posó en Ichigo y Rukia—. Este mensaje es mío y de Orihime. Mi hermano es de lo mejor, Rukia. Además de guapísimo, es inteligente, sensible y especial. Me parece que tú también lo eres. —Hizo una pausa y sonrió—. De modo que podemos esperar bebés guapos, inteligentes, sensibles y especiales. Os deseo a ti y a Ichigo toda la felicidad del mundo. —Sus ojos se centraron en el novio, tres años menor que ella—. En cuanto a ti, Ichigo Kurosaki, que sea la última vez que debo hacer esto por ti.

El aplauso fue largo y fuerte; solo menguó al acercarse al micrófono la tercera dama de honor, alta, delgada y tímida. Mientras miraba por encima de un mar de caras, todas con la ancha sonrisa de los Kurosaki, dijo suavemente:

—No tengo hijos ni hermanos como vosotros, pero sí una larga amistad con la novia. Conozco a sus padres, y ahora me gustaría darles las gracias por esta fiesta tan bonita.

Alzó su copa hacia Hisana Kuchiki, que estaba a un lado; luego hacia Byakuya, en el costado opuesto, y esperó a que cesara el aplauso para continuar hablando.

—De cuantos estamos aquí, soy la más antigua de las amigas de Rukia. Nos conocimos en el parvulario y hemos permanecido unidas durante todo este tiempo. Rukia ha estado conmigo en todos estos años, como solo ella y yo sabemos. Sabe escuchar como nadie, piensa con claridad y no hay confidente más leal que ella. No me sorprende que se entienda tan bien con los adolescentes. A menudo he envidiado a esos niños. Ahora envidio a Ichigo.

_Ichigo se habría envidiado a sí mismo si hubiera sido posible. Sabía qué era eso de mirar desde un altar a lo largo de un pasillo alfombrado de flores, hacia el fondo de la multitud, en el momento en que aparece la novia. Lo que no esperaba era que todo lo demás se esfumara... por completo. No estaba preparado para eso, y tampoco para el pequeño nudo que se le formó en la garganta y le llenó los ojos de lágrimas._

_A tal punto estaba prendado de ella que tenerla era un privilegio. Era inteligente, culta, fina; todo cuanto siempre había admirado y suponía que él no era por provenir de una familia como la suya. No obstante, pese a todas las diferencias, él y Rukia nunca habían discutido. Les gustaban los mismos muebles, las mismas comidas, la misma música. Ambos querían la misma casa, con una familia numerosa. Ya la primera vez que la vio de espaldas, en aquella ladera de Greenwich, tuvo la convicción, absolutamente sentimental, de que su matrimonio con Orihime había muerto por el mejor de los motivos: porque Rukia lo estaba esperando._

_Y ese día, en efecto, todo se esfumó. No veía sino a ella, que se acercaba caminando por el césped. Y cuando su corazón giró hacia una dirección que él supo definitiva, le pareció bien._

Para concluir su brindis, la dama de honor de Rukia buscó la mirada de Ichigo.

—Mi amiga es preciosa. Cuídala bien, por favor. —Y alzó la copa—. Por vosotros. Que cada minuto de la espera haya valido la pena.

Hubo suspiros y palabras de asentimiento. Luego se oyó una voz grave: «Hablando de esperas...», y comenzó la inevitable marcha de Kenny Kurosaki hacia el micrófono. Era el mayor de los hermanos, padre de cinco hijos y propietario, junto con Kaien, el segundo, de la ferretería de su difunto padre. Levantó la copa.

—Tengo un solo consejo para mi guapo hermano y su bella novia. ¡Manos a la obra, Rukia e Ichigo! Comenzáis tarde.

Rukia e Ichigo celebraron su primer aniversario de boda visitando una casa. Habían visto otras, pero ninguna tan grande ni tan bonita, ninguna que estuviera situada en un vecindario de tan buen tono ni que los entusiasmara tanto como esa. Su precio era elevado, pero Ichigo tenía tanto trabajo como arquitecto paisajista que había contratado un ayudante a tiempo completo, y Rukia acababa de ser designada psicóloga escolar en esa misma ciudad.

Esa ciudad era Woodley. Se levantaba, próspera y prístina, sobre un conjunto de colinas ondulantes, en el oeste de Connecticut, a noventa y tantos minutos de Nueva York viajando en coche. Entre sus catorce mil residentes se contaban cinco o seis altos ejecutivos de grandes empresas, innumerables médicos y abogados, y una lista creciente de personas que habían hecho fortuna con Internet. La población era cada vez más joven. A medida que brotaban grandes casas nuevas en las parcelas arboladas y los antiguos residentes se jubilaban y mudaban al sur, en las calles de la ciudad crecía el desfile de coches adecuados para familias.

La mansión, que tenía apenas diez años, era la primera de un círculo de cuatro casas victorianas, construidas en torno de un boscoso callejón sin salida. Por su generosa mole amarilla con bordes blancos, su amplio porche, que la rodeaba por completo, su primorosa cerca de madera y sus farolas de gas, era tan pintoresca como las vecinas. Pero la belleza no se limitaba al exterior. El vestíbulo era amplio y luminoso; lo flanqueaban el salón y el comedor, con molduras talladas, armarios de caoba empotrados y ventanas altas. En la parte trasera había una cocina grande, con encimeras de granito, suelo de madera y un comedor de diario acristalado. Una escalera curva, repleta de asientos bajo las ventanas de los dos descansillos, ascendía hacia los cuatro dormitorios del piso superior, uno de los cuales era una lujosa suite matrimonial. Por si eso no bastara, la agente de la inmobiliaria los condujo a un par de habitaciones construidas sobre la cochera.

—Oficinas —murmuró Rukia entusiasmada en cuanto la mujer se apartó para atender su teléfono móvil.

Ichigo respondió con otro susurro:

— ¿Podrías atender aquí a tus pacientes?

—Por supuesto. Y tú ¿podrías dibujar aquí tus planos?

—Desde luego. —Los murmullos continuaron—. Mira esos bosques. Huele las lilas. Si no es esta, ¿cuál? ¿Has visto los dormitorios?

—Son enormes.

—Exceptuando el que está junto al nuestro. Podría ser la habitación del bebé.

—No, no. —Rukia planeaba algo distinto—. Yo pondría la cuna en nuestro dormitorio y convertiría ese en salita de estar. Sería perfecto para leer cuentos antes de ir a la cama.

—En ese caso, Zoe y Emma dormirán en la habitación de enfrente. Y Hal y Tyler, en la más apartada.

—Hal no —suplicó Rukia. Era una vieja discusión—. Ichigo Jr. Si se parecen a ti y a tus hermanos harán muchas travesuras; por eso conviene que estén más cerca.

—Hal —insistió Ichigo —. Y los quiero lejos. Los varones arman más jaleo. Te lo aseguro.

Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para acercarse a sus caderas. Su mirada se tornó más intensa, se acentuó el color en sus mejillas y su voz sonó más grave al susurrar:

— ¿Guardamos el diafragma?

El momento era tan perfecto que Rukia apenas podía respirar.

—Sí.

— ¿Vamos a hacer un bebé?

—Esta noche. —Habían decidido aguardar ese año para poder disfrutar sin interrupciones antes de que su vida experimentara el cambio inevitable.

—Si esta casa fuera nuestra... —la voz de Ichigo se volvió más sensual—, ¿dónde te gustaría...?

—En el comedor de diario —musitó ella—. De ese modo dentro de diez años podremos mirarnos por encima de las cabezas de los niños y compartir nuestro pequeño secreto. ¿Y tú?

—En el jardín trasero. En los bosques, lejos de los vecinos. Sería como repetir nuestra primera vez.

Pero no era la primera vez. Llevaban un año de casados y tenían sueños acuciantes.

—Esta casa es perfecta, Ichigo, y el vecindario también. ¿Has visto las casitas construidas en los árboles y los columpios? Aquí hay gente simpática con niños. ¿Podemos pagar tanto?

—No. Pero lo pagaremos.

Celebraron el segundo aniversario con una consulta al ginecólogo de Rukia. Llevaban un año haciendo el amor sin métodos anticonceptivos, pero no había surgido ningún bebé. Tras meses de negarlo, de asegurarse mutuamente que era solo cuestión de tiempo, empezaban a preguntarse si habría algo anormal.

Después de examinar a Rukia el médico declaró que gozaba de buena salud. Cuando Ichigo se unió a ellos, el veredicto fue el mismo. Ella solo se sintió aliviada cuando su esposo, con una ancha sonrisa, la estrechó contra sí.

—Estaba asustada —dijo al médico con timidez, ahora que lo peor estaba descartado—. La gente cuenta cosas horribles.

—No preste atención a esas cosas.

—A veces es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Las peores cosas eran las que explicaban sus cuñadas. Y ella ¿qué podía hacer? No era cuestión de volverles la espalda y dejarlas con la palabra en la boca. Por otra parte, no hablaban por experiencia propia. Referían anécdotas de amigas o de amigas de sus amigas. Los Kurosaki tenían bebés sin ninguna dificultad. Rukia e Ichigo eran una anomalía.

El médico se arrellanó en el sillón y cruzó los dedos sobre el vientre adoptando una actitud paternal.

—Hace más de treinta años que me dedico a esto y conozco bien los problemas que se plantean. El único que veo en este caso es la impaciencia.

— ¿No es comprensible? —preguntó Ichigo —. Rukia tiene treinta y dos años. Yo, treinta y ocho.

— ¿Y llevan dos de casados? ¿Y solo uno buscando un bebé? No es tanto tiempo. —El ginecólogo echó un vistazo a las notas que había garabateado—. Podría ser la tensión nerviosa, pero ambos parecen muy satisfecho con su trabajo. ¿No es así?

—Sí —respondieron los dos. Había sido otro año excelente.

— ¿Y les gusta vivir en Woodley?

—Mucho —aseguró él—. La casa es un sueño.

—Y los vecinos también —añadió Rukia—. Hay seis niños. Los padres son estupendos. Y una pareja mayor... —Se interrumpió y dirigió una mirada dolorida a Ichigo. Él la atrajo hacia sí.

—Nell acaba de morir —explicó al médico—. Le diagnosticaron un cáncer y falleció seis semanas después. Tenía apenas sesenta años.

Rukia todavía estaba afectada.

—La traté solo durante un año, pero la quería mucho, como todo el mundo. Nell era como una madre, quizá mejor. Podías contárselo todo. Te escuchaba y hacía que las soluciones parecieran sencillas. Grimmjow está como perdido desde su muerte.

— ¿Y qué dijo Nell de esto? —preguntó el médico.

Rukia no negó que hubiera hablado del tema con ella.

—Que tuviera paciencia, que ya vendría.

Él asintió.

—Y así será. Usted se encuentra bien, créame. Todo está como debe estar. Su ciclo es regular. Sabemos que ovula.

—Pero ya ha pasado un año. Los libros dicen...

—Cierre los libros —ordenó él—. Vaya a casa con su esposo y diviértase.

En el tercer aniversario, Rukia e Ichigo fueron a Manhattan para consultar con un especialista. En realidad, era el tercero. Desecharon al primero porque continuaba asegurando que no había nada anormal; en realidad ellos no creían que lo hubiera, pero consideraban que se imponían unos cuantos análisis. Por eso buscaron al segundo, un especialista en fertilidad, quien atribuyó el problema a la edad.

—Qué bien —dijo Ichigo, expresando la frustración que compartía con Rukia—. ¿Cómo lo solucionamos?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—No se puede volver el tiempo atrás.

Rukia reformuló la pregunta.

— ¿Que tratamiento hay para... las parejas mayores que quieren tener hijos?

Ichigo la miró, boquiabierto.

— ¿Parejas mayores? El promedio de nuestras edades es de treinta y seis años. No se puede decir que seamos viejos.

Ella levantó una mano para pedirle que dejara al médico responder.

—Hay cosas que pueden hacer, desde luego —explicó el especialista—. Por ejemplo, la IA. Y luego la IIU y la IICE. Si todo eso falla, siempre nos queda la FIV.

—Traduzca —ordenó Ichigo.

—Sí, por favor —añadió ella.

— ¿No han leído nada sobre el tema todavía? —Inquirió el médico con extrañeza—. En su situación la mayoría de las parejas habrían investigado.

Rukia quedó desconcertada.

—El último médico que nos atendió insistía en que todo estaba bien. Nos indicó que siguiéramos como hasta entonces y no nos preocupáramos por procedimientos especiales.

— ¿Quieren tener un hijo o no?

Más que una pregunta, era una aseveración. Y aunque no fue pronunciada con dureza tuvo ese efecto. Ichigo se levantó.

—No nos entenderemos.

Rukia estuvo de acuerdo. Necesitaban a alguien que supiera comprender en lugar de juzgar. El especialista se encogió de hombros.

—Consulten con diez médicos más y les dirán lo mismo. Las opciones son: inseminación artificial, inseminación intrauterina, inyección intracitoplásmica de esperma y fertilización_ in vitro. _Los procedimientos son más costosos a medida que se pasa al siguiente. Además, la mujer es cada vez menos apta para la concepción según envejece.

Cuando Ichigo buscó la mirada de Rukia y señaló la puerta con el mentón, ella estuvo a su lado en un segundo. Fue así que el tercer aniversario los encontró en Nueva York. Ese último médico, que parecía comprensivo y lleno de recursos, comenzó con una batería de exámenes; por primera vez practicaron algunos a Ichigo. Como los resultados inmediatos no revelaron ningún fallo, les proporcionó un montón de material para leer y una carpeta llena de gráficos y consejos. Después de asegurarles que no esperaba ninguna sorpresa de los exámenes que faltaban, los envió a casa con unas instrucciones. Rukia debía identificar sus períodos de fertilidad tomando su temperatura corporal. Ichigo tenía que aumentar al máximo su cantidad de esperma dejando pasar al menos dos días entre una eyaculación y otra.

Bromearon sobre el tema durante todo el viaje de regreso a Woodley, pero las risas eran nerviosas. Inevitablemente ya no hacían el amor con tanta despreocupación como antes. El objetivo de tener un bebé se anteponía al placer. Y al pasar los meses sin que ese objetivo se alcanzara, la inquietud de ambos fue en aumento.

El cuarto aniversario transcurrió tranquilo. Rukia se estaba recuperando de una pequeña operación. Esta vez, el especialista era una mujer que dirigía una clínica de fertilidad, a treinta minutos de Woodley, una cuarentona con tres hijos menores de seis años. La disgustaban los colegas que atribuían a problemas emocionales todo cuanto no podían diagnosticar, como había hecho finalmente el médico de Manhattan. Insistió en que la llamaran por su nombre de pila (Emily), y no solo les hizo preguntas que nadie hasta entonces había formulado, sino que realizó exámenes diferentes. Fue así cómo descubrió un leve bloqueo en una de las trompas de Rukia; aunque no estaba segura de que fuera tan grave como para ser la causa, aconsejó un raspado.

Rukia e Ichigo accedieron de buena gana. Por entonces ya habrían debido tener tres hijos (Tyler, Emma y Hal), nacidos en tres años consecutivos. Tal como estaban las cosas, la casa que tanto les gustaba para su familia empezaba a parecerles demasiado grande y silenciosa. Aunque trataban de no obsesionarse, a veces dudaban de que llegaran los niños.

En ese cuarto aniversario no hicieron el amor. Rukia aún estaba demasiado dolorida. Aun sin la operación, no habría sido un buen momento para el sexo. Fue una mañana de diálogos tiernos. Ichigo le llevó el desayuno a la cama y le regaló un par de pendientes en forma de corazón. Ella le dijo que lo amaba y le entregó un libro sobre arbustos exóticos. Luego él se fue a trabajar.

De hecho, en ese cuarto año lo bueno era el trabajo. Diseños Paisajísticos Kurosaki prosperaba. Por entonces Ichigo había alquilado unas oficinas en el centro de Woodley, donde trabajaban dos asistentes a tiempo completo y un administrador comercial. Los tres viveros más grandes de Connecticut le reservaban los mejores ejemplares; comerciaba constantemente con cultivadores de Washington, Oregón y las Carolinas. Mantenía ocupados a dos de los equipos plantando con regularidad.

Rukia, por su parte, había sido nombrada psicóloga coordinadora del sistema escolar de Woodley, con lo cual tuvo facultades para modernizar un organismo algo anticuado. Eso requería intimar con los estudiantes en situaciones que no los hicieran sentirse amenazados: seminarios de liderazgo, grupos de almuerzo y programas de servicios comunitarios. Requería abrir la puerta de su oficina, permitiendo tanto las sesiones de cinco minutos como las de cuarenta y cinco, y comunicarse con algunos estudiantes por correo electrónico si esa era la única manera en que podían tolerar a una psicóloga. Debía consultar con otros terapeutas en los casos difíciles y con abogados en asuntos confidenciales. Tenía que formar y preparar un equipo de crisis.

Así pues, ella e Ichigo tenían casa, trabajo, vecinos y amor. Lo único que habría podido embellecer esa celebración del cuarto aniversario era un hijo.

Cuando faltaban dos meses para el quinto aniversario y Rukia se sentía, no ya mujer, sino un robot productor de óvulos, ella e Ichigo se reunieron para comer. Hablaron de trabajo, del clima, de qué entremeses podían elegir. No mencionaron lo que Rukia había hecho esa mañana (someterse a una prueba de ultrasonidos para medir sus folículos ováricos) ni la actividad de la tarde, momento en que Ichigo debería producir esperma fresco para que Rukia fuera inseminada artificialmente. El procedimiento ya había fracasado una vez. Ese era el segundo de tres intentos posibles.

Ese mismo día, poco después, Rukia yacía sola en una sala esterilizada de la clínica. Ichigo había vuelto al trabajo después de hacer su parte. Emily asomó la cabeza para saludarla, desde el pasillo. Después de una espera que se le hizo interminable entró una técnica a quien ella no conocía. Rukia calculó que no tendría más de veintiún años. Y la palabra «técnica» era la más adecuada. La muchacha carecía de habilidades sociales y de simpatía personal, y la paciente estaba tan nerviosa que apenas hizo un breve intento de entablar conversación. Como no obtuvo respuesta, se limitó a clavar la vista en el techo mientras la muchacha le inyectaba el esperma de Ichigo. Hecho eso, la dejaron sola.

Rukia ya sabía qué vendría a continuación. Pasaría veinte minutos tendida allí, con la pelvis elevada para dar al esperma un impulso en la dirección debida. Luego se vestiría para regresar a su casa. Y pasaría los diez días siguientes con el alma en un hilo, preguntándose si esta vez habría «prendido».

Pero en ese momento, mientras yacía a solas con el silencioso esperma de Ichigo, sintió una punzada en el pecho. Le habría gustado pensar que era algo místico, el anuncio de que en ese instante un bebé iniciaba sus nueve meses de vida intrauterina. Pero no se dejó engañar. Esa punzada era de miedo.

_¿Continuará…?_


	2. Chapter I

**Título:** La Vecina De Al Lado.

**Crossover: Bleach ~ South Park**

**Categorías:**Romance/Drama/Angst/Family/Suspense

**Advertencias:**_Slash (ChicoxChico) habrá un matrimonio homosexual (ya que se me ocurrió que sería buena idea. Ojala no le moleste a nadie_

**Capítulo:**2/(¿?)

**N/A**: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis queridas lectoras (o lectores)? Espero que muy bien, el prólogo ya lo tenía listo hace un par de días, hoy por fin terminé de escribir el primer capítulo, espero que les guste. La próxima semana comienzan mis primeros exámenes parciales, así que lo más seguro es que actualice hasta el próximo Viernes, tiempo suficiente para ganarme un par de lectores extras ¿no creen? Se me olvidaron aclarar varios detalles en el prólogo, les voy a dejar los nombres originales de los personajes de South Park (porque la mayoría de aseguro ni se imaginan como son Patty, Bebe, Eric, Kenny, etc…y en este capítulo metí a más personajes, así que aquí les dejo la lista de los personajes (les recomiendo que busquen FanArts de los personajes)

Character Guide:

_**Kenny McCormick**_

_**Barbara "Bebe" Stevens**_

_**Clyde Donovan**_

_**Craig Tucker**_

_**Tweek Tweek**_

_**Stanley "Stan" Randall Marsh**_

_**Kyle Broflovski **_

_**Wendy Testaburger **_

_**Patty Nelson **_

_**Eric Theodore Cartman**_

_**Garrison **_

_**¡Gracias por sus reviews! En el próximo capítulo contesto reviews **_

_**Ahora… ¡A disfrutar el capítulo! **_

**Disclaimer:****Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga**_**Bleach**___**son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Todos los personajes de la serie **_**South Park**_** le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Música: Ruby Tuesday–**_**Julian Lennon **_**(Esta sección es puro relleno)**

**Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami **

Chapter I

Luto En Mi Alma

Ichigo Kurosaki quitaba la tierra a paladas con encarnizamiento, exigiéndose hasta el dolor de músculos, porque necesitaba el esfuerzo. Estaba lleno de una energía nerviosa que debía encauzar. Era martes. Es decir, el día D. Rukia tendría la regla o una falta. Él rogaba desesperadamente que fuera una falta, y solo en parte por el deseo de tener un hijo. La otra parte guardaba relación con su matrimonio. Empezaban a sentir la tensión de no poder concebir. Entre ellos comenzaba a elevarse un muro. Ya no estaban tan unidos como antes. Él percibía que Rukia se estaba distanciando.

Para Ichigo era algo ya vivido.

Lo injusto del asunto lo hizo gruñir mientras retiraba del hoyo una palada demasiado grande. Cuando bajó nuevamente la herramienta y la clavó con fuerza, dio contra una roca. Irguió la espalda profiriendo una maldición. A veces tenía la sensación de no encontrar otra cosa que roca. ¡Al diablo con ese dicho histórico de que los muros de piedra dividían las tierras de un hombre de las que pertenecían a sus vecinos! El habría podido apostar a que esas cercas se construían solo para quitar las condenadas piedras de los sembradíos. «Pongámoslas junto a las tierras de ese otro tío», debían de haber dicho en los viejos tiempos. Pero se les habían escapado unas cuantas.

Se inclinó, fastidiado, y movió la pala hasta introducirla bajo la roca; luego la alzó a palanca y la arrojó fuera. Una vez libre de ese impedimento, echó tras ella varias paladas de tierra, una tras otra, a ritmo parejo.

— ¡Eh!

Oh, sí, él sabía qué era eso de distanciarse. Lo había visto en Orihime, creciendo lenta, misteriosamente, Hasta llegar a un punto en el que ya no tenía idea de lo que ella pensaba. En el caso de Rukia conocía la causa del problema, pero eso no lo hacía más soportable. Antes ambos tenían la misma longitud de onda en todo. Ya no.

Cavó más hondo, gruñendo otra vez al recordar la discusión que habían tenido la semana anterior, cuando él dejó caer la idea de que tal vez ella estaría más relajada, y por lo tanto más en disposición de concebir, si acortaba las horas que pasaba en la escuela. No terna por qué dirigir diez programas diferentes, había dicho, creyendo que lo hacía con tono amable. Que otros hicieran lo que les correspondía. De ese modo ella podría llegar a casa más temprano un par de tardes por semana; podría leer, cocinar, ver la televisión.

Ante eso Rukia estalló como un proyectil. Él no pensaba volver a proponerlo.

—Ichigo.

Arrancó otra piedra, rechinando los dientes. Él también trabajaba demasiadas Horas, desde luego, pero no era su cuerpo el que debía proporcionar un ambiente hospitalario para que el niño pudiera echar raíces. Claro que no pensaba siquiera insinuar ese pensamiento. Ella lo interpretaría como una crítica. En los últimos tiempos interpretaba mal gran parte de lo que él decía.

—Oye, tú.

Hasta había tenido el descaro de reprocharle que hubiera faltado a la segunda inseminación artificial... ¡como si se pudiera hacer algo así sin su esperma! Cierto, había vuelto al trabajo después de producirlo, pero ¡qué diablos!, si ella misma le indicó que se fuera. Desde luego, ahora aseguraba haberle dicho que no estaba obligado a quedarse si se sentía incómodo.

— ¡KUROSAKI!

Levantó bruscamente la cabeza. Su hermano Kaien estaba en cuclillas al borde del hoyo.

—Creía que te habías ido. —El equipo trabajaba de siete a tres. Eran casi las cinco.

—He vuelto. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ichigo plantó la pala en la tierra para echar hacia atrás, con el brazo, unos mechones de pelo mojado.

—Proporcionando un ambiente hospitalario a este árbol —respondió dirigiendo la mirada hacia el monstruo en cuestión. Era un abedul de nueve metros, destinado a ser el punto central del jardín que había diseñado. No servía un árbol cualquiera. Le había llevado algún tiempo hallar el adecuado—. El hoyo es crucial. Debe ser bien ancho y hondo.

—Lo sé —repuso Kaien—. Por eso he dispuesto que venga una pala mecánica mañana a primera hora.

—Me apetecía hacer ejercicio —explicó Ichigo con cierta brusquedad, y continuó con la tarea.

— ¿Has tenido noticias de Rukia?

—No.

—Dijiste que llamaría en cuanto supiera algo.

—Bueno, supongo que todavía no sabe nada —repuso él. Sin embargo estaba irritado. No hablaba con su mujer desde que había salido de la casa, por la mañana. Si le había venido la regla, se lo tenía bien callado. El móvil seguía en el bolsillo de Ichigo, mudo como las piedras.

— ¿La has llamado? —preguntó Kaien.

—No —respondió—. La telefoneé ayer por la tarde y me dijo que la estaba presionando.

—Conque está de mal humor, ¿eh?

Ichigo dejó escapar una risa al tiempo que arrojaba otra palada de tierra.

—Dicen que es el Clomid. Pero tampoco es fácil para mí, y yo no estoy tomando eso. —Luego murmuró—: Esto de sentirse un eunuco...

—No tienes por qué —aseguró Kaien—. Sigues siendo el de antes. Porque tienes público, ¿sabes?

Ichigo hizo una pausa. Después de pasarse otra vez el brazo por la frente lanzó a su hermano una mirada irónica.

—Sí. —Y continuó cavando.

—Es guapa la señora.

—Su marido es experto en Internet. Tienen apenas treinta años y no saben qué hacer con tanto dinero. De modo que él juega con ordenadores y ella observa a los hombres que trabajan en su jardín. Lo encuentro patético.

—Yo diría que es halagador.

Ichigo le echó otra mirada.

—Pues ve tú a hablar con ella.

—No puedo. Tengo que ir a casa. Mickey y Jake tienen partido de fútbol. Hoy me toca ser el entrenador. —Su hermano se levantó—. No trabajes mucho más, ¿de acuerdo? Deja algo para la máquina.

Aun así Ichigo pasó otro rato cavando, aunque solo fuera para sepultar la idea del fútbol infantil bajo otro gran montículo de tierra. Por entonces tenía los músculos destrozados. Después de arrojar la pala fuera, salió del hoyo y se encaminó hacia su vehículo, una camioneta verde oscuro con el logotipo de la empresa, dibujado en blanco, en un costado. Bebió un largo trago de agua de la botella que tenía atrás y, mojando el extremo de una toalla, hizo lo que pudo por quitarse el sudor y asearse un poco. Al cabo de unos minutos metía los brazos en una camisa de batista y partía hacia su casa.

—Mueves tú —dijo Craig Tucker desde el borde del sillón más mullido de la oficina.

Tenía quince años y era un pelinegro, cosa que Rukia sabía no porque llevara registros detallados de todos los alumnos, sino porque los vivían en la misma calle que Ichigo y ella, casa por medio. En realidad no tenía ningún registro de Craig. SÍ estaba en su oficina, jugando con ella a las damas, era porque no creía estar bajo orientación psicológica. Oficialmente estaba allí para hablar de su servicio comunitario obligatorio, puesto que ella dirigía ese programa. Aun así era la tercera vez que acudía. En eso había un mensaje.

Agradecida por la distracción, pues de ese modo no pensaba en el bebé que podía existir o no, Rukia estudió el tablero. Había cinco piezas negras, cuatro de ellas coronadas, y tres rojas, todas simples. Estas últimas eran las suyas, lo cual significaba que estaba perdiendo.

—No tengo muchas opciones —comentó.

—Mueve.

Escogiendo el menor de dos males Rukia ejecutó un movimiento por el que creía sacrificar una sola pieza. Al ver que Craig saltaba dos respiró hondo.

—No esperaba eso.

Él no sonrió ni alzó el puño. Se limitó a repetir:

—Mueves tú.

Ella analizó sus opciones. Cuando levantó la mirada vio que el chico tenía una expresión sombría.

— ¡Anda! —la desafió.

Cuando ella lo hizo, Craig se comió su última dama, con lo que ganó la partida, y se arrellanó en el sillón. Aun así no parecía victorioso. Por el contrario, le preguntó:

— ¿Me has dejado ganar adrede?

— ¿Yo? ¿Para qué?

Él se encogió de hombros apartando la vista. Era un chico guapo, a pesar del aire desgarbado, indicio de que sus miembros todavía estaban creciendo. Pero su polo y sus tejanos estaban muy por encima del desaliño, llevaba el pelo limpio, pero lo tenía muy despeinado y no tenía acné. En realidad, no eran muchos los estudiantes que lo tenían; en ciudades adineradas como Wesley los dermatólogos vivían tan bien como los ortodontistas.

—Para caer bien —respondió sin mirarla—. Perder ayuda.

Rukia respiró hondo.

—Bueno, sé lo que es eso. En la escuela lo hacía a veces. Ya me entiendes, fallar deliberadamente en un examen para no parecer una empollona.

—Yo no haría eso —afirmó Craig.

Rukia no le creyó. Sin embargo, tal vez no fuera el factor empollón. Tratándose de Craig cabían otras posibilidades; entre ellas (y no era la menor) las tensiones que había en su hogar, según ella sabía. Pero a ese chico le estaba sucediendo algo, no cabía duda. Al promediar el semestre sus calificaciones habían caído en picado, al tiempo que él adoptaba la expresión ceñuda que mostraba ahora.

La miró a los ojos. Los suyos eran oscuros y cautelosos.

— ¿Mis papás te ha dicho algo?

— ¿Sobre las notas? No. Y no sabe que hemos conversado.

—Conversar, lo que se dice conversar, no hemos conversado. Esto no es conversar. Es solo algo mejor que hacer los deberes.

Rukia se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Ay, eso me duele.

— ¿No es para eso que tienes aquí cosas que hacer? ¿Para que los chicos quieran venir?

—Eso se llama «romper el hielo».

Él resopló.

— ¿Como Harry Potter? —dijo echando un vistazo al libro que ella tenía en el escritorio.

—Harry Potter me parece genial.

—A mi hermano Tweek también. —Su hermano tenían ocho años—. Yo les digo que Harry Potter vuela por nuestros bosques en su escoba. De ese modo no me siguen hasta aquí. Nuestros bosques son geniales. Son de verdad. Harry no. —Se inclinó para colocar las piezas en el tablero—. En cuanto a eso del servicio comunitario, aceptaría asesorar a mis compañeros si me creyera capaz, pero no puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—No se me da bien hablar.

—Me parece que con tus amigos hablas.

—Hablan ellos. Yo escucho.

—Bien, es algo importante —apuntó Rukia para alentarle—. En eso consiste el asesoramiento a condiscípulos. Los chicos necesitan desahogarse. Y tú sabes escuchar.

—Sí, pero a veces quiero decir cosas.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

El levantó la mirada con expresión desdichada.

—Por ejemplo, que la escuela da asco, que el hogar da asco, que el béisbol también da asco.

— ¿El béisbol? Yo creía que te gustaba. —Craig venía de un entrenamiento. Debía de haber sido duro.

—Si jugara me gustaría, pero estoy siempre sentado en el banquillo. ¿Te imaginas el bochorno, con todos los chicos mirando? ¿Con mis padres mirando? ¿Por qué tienen que venir ellos a los partidos? Podrían faltar a alguno. Pero mi papá (Stan) está siempre en el colegio. A Tweek le encanta, pero ¿qué puede saber él, con solo ocho años?

—Tu papá hace buenas obras para las escuelas.

— ¿Sabes cuánto me avergüenza eso?

—En realidad no —respondió Rukia aceptando un riesgo calculado—. Mis padres estaban tan ocupados discutiendo que no tenían tiempo ni ganas para mi escuela ni para mí.

Craig alzó un hombro.

—Los míos también se pelean, pero lo hacen cuando creen que no los oímos.

Rukia emitió un sonido elusivo, pero no dijo nada. Craig aprovechó el momento para ordenar sus ideas; luego partió en una dirección algo distinta, obviamente la que se imponía en su cabeza.

—Aunque no los oigamos, vemos —añadió—.Papá (Kyle) ya no sonríe casi nunca. No planea actividades divertidas, como antes. Que todos nuestros amigos se queden a dormir, por ejemplo.

—Se interrumpió—. Esas cosas ya no me interesan, desde luego, porque soy demasiado mayor, pero Tweek. Antes papá (Kyle) reunía a veinte chicos, con palomitas de maíz, pizza y vídeos, y aunque los pequeños nos dieran la lata a mí y a mis amigos, no me importaba porque todo era parte del juego, ¿comprendes? —Su entusiasmo cedió paso a un silencio sombrío; luego al enojo—. Ahora no hace más que asomar la cabeza en mi habitación y hacer preguntas entrometidas.

— ¡Joder! —exclamó una voz aguda y nasal.

Rukia miró con expresión ceñuda hacia la jaula del loro verde neón, en el extremo de la sala.

—Calla,_ Maddie._

Craig clavó la vista en el ave.

—Siempre dice eso. ¿Cómo te permiten tenerla aquí?

—Solo dice palabrotas ante los chicos. Con el señor Yamamoto o cualquiera de los profesores se comporta mejor. Cuando ellos están aquí es muy educada.

_Maddie,_ como el juego de damas, servía para romper el hielo. Algunos estudiantes acudían todos los días durante un mes para dar golosinas al pájaro antes de sentirse lo bastante a gusto para dialogar con Rukia.

—Es una lorita buena —canturreó ella volviéndose hacia la jaula.

—Te quiero —dijo_ Maddie._

— ¿Cambia de golpe así, sin más ni más? —Preguntó Craig—. ¿Es buena o mala?

—Es buena, no cabe duda. La gente buena suele decir cosas feas cuando se enoja._ Maddie_ aprendió a decir palabrotas de alguien que solía perseguirla con una escoba. Fue así como la adopté. Ella conoce el sonido del enfado. Se irrita cuando se irritan los chicos, como tú cuando has hablado del béisbol.

—Cuando ella dijo eso yo no estaba hablando del béisbol —señaló Craig.

No; estaba hablando de su madre, y él lo sabía, desde luego. Por eso estaba ahora de pie, cargándose la mochila al hombro. Hablar sobre los padres era difícil para los niños como Craig. Hablar de sentimientos, más aún.

Craig necesitaba un terapeuta externo, alguien que no conociera a su familia. Para eso, no obstante, uno de sus padres tendría que tomar la iniciativa, y por el momento ninguno lo hacía. Así pues, Rukia procuraba estar allí cuando Craig se presentaba. Por desgracia no podía obligarlo a quedarse. Antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar una palabra él ya había franqueado la puerta y avanzaba con paso firme por el pasillo desierto, nuevamente perdido en los pensamientos tenebrosos que lo asediaban, cualesquiera que fuesen.

«Espera —habría querido decir ella—. Podemos charlar de eso. Podemos hablar de los padres que riñen, de lo que sientes al respecto, de lo que haces cuando deberías estar estudiando, de lo que piensas cuando estás triste. No tengo nada que hacer. Podemos conversar. Podemos conversar tanto como quieras. Necesito mantener la mente ocupada.»

Pero él ya no estaba. Como le había sucedido durante todo el día, su mirada buscó el escritorio y la foto de Ichigo. Desde el pulcro marco de pizarra le sonrió a través de la barba recortada. Esa cara había arrancado comentarios a muchas de las chicas que entraban en esa habitación. Ichigo Kurosaki también servía para romper el hielo.

Tenía que llamarlo. Él estaría esperando noticias. Pero aún no las había; quizá tardarían en llegar.

Además, últimamente era como si no se dedicaran a otra cosa que a intentar tener un bebé. ¡Y cómo acusaba ella la presión! Él había hecho su parte con efectividad más de una vez. El problema estaba en el cuerpo de Rukia. Él no lo decía con estas palabras, desde luego, pero no hacía falta. Su impaciencia era perceptible.

Sin embargo, ¿qué más podía hacer ella? Seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Emily: comía y descansaba bien, hacía ejercicio de la manera más normal y saludable. Salvo ese día. Detestaba hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera iniciar la regla; por eso se movía lo menos posible.

Era una tontería, desde luego. El movimiento físico normal no malogra un embarazo normal. Pero a esa altura estaba desesperada. No había salido de su oficina desde la hora del almuerzo; le habría gustado ir al cuarto de baño, pero reprimía el impulso. Como recurso de distracción volvió a sentarse en el sofá y consultó su reloj pensando en Clyde. Eran las cinco y media. Había asegurado al muchacho que estaría en su oficina hasta las seis. Y allí estaría.

Unos mensajes de Clyde, que habían llegado por correo electrónico, la tenían inquieta. El primero, enviado esa mañana muy temprano, rezaba: «Necesito hablar con usted, pero en privado. ¿Es posible?».

«Por supuesto que será en privado —escribió ella a su vez—. Lo que digas quedará entre los dos. Así lo manda la ley. Tengo libre la tercera hora. ¿Te va bien?»

Durante la tercera hora él no apareció, pero en la cuarta llegó otro mensaje: « ¿Mis padres deberían enterarse de que nos hemos visto?».

«No —respondió Rukia—. Es parte de tu derecho a la confidencialidad. Solo se enterarían si tú firmaras un papel indicando que estás de acuerdo. Tengo media hora libre inmediatamente después de las clases, pero si tienes entrenamiento de béisbol podemos vernos más tarde. Estaré aquí hasta las seis. ¿De acuerdo?»

No volvió a saber de él. Tampoco oyó pasos en el pasillo mientras Craig estuvo allí, aunque estaba atenta. A Clyde le sucedía algo. Se lo decía la intuición, no el hecho de que se pusiera en contacto con ella por correo electrónico. Muchos estudiantes lo utilizaban justamente porque era más privado. A menudo ella les indicaba una hora para la visita, pero no volvía a tener noticias; entonces no había nada que pudiera hacer, aparte de mantener al chico más o menos en observación y, quizá, enviar una nota. No podía imponerles nada.

Sin embargo, Clyde Donovan era un caso distinto de los demás. Era una estrella: no solo delegado del segundo curso, sino también asesor de sus compañeros, máximo marcador del equipo de baloncesto durante el invierno anterior y, en la actualidad, maravilla del equipo de béisbol. Sus dos hermanos mayores habían ingresado en la gran Universidad de Princeton y en la academia militar de West Point, respectivamente, después de haber sido líderes del instituto de Woodley. Sus padres eran muy activos en la localidad; a menudo se los mencionaba en los periódicos pues estaban siempre en Hartford, presionando por una u otra causa.

Rukia se preguntó qué le diría Clyde si acaso aparecía. Tal vez quisiera hablar con ella sobre algún estudiante que necesitaba ayuda; el programa de asesoramiento de compañeros servía, entre otras cosas, para identificar a los alumnos problemáticos antes de que estallaran. De los que ella atendía con regularidad, uno de cada tres le había sido enviado por un compañero. Sin embargo, esta vez no parecía tratarse de eso, puesto que el chico insistía en pedir confidencialidad con respecto a sus padres.

Se quitó los zapatos para doblar las piernas sobre el sofá. Estaba emocionalmente cansada, sin duda. El cansancio era también físico, aunque se le habría hecho un nudo de nervios en el estómago si se hubiera atrevido a pensar que podía ser la primera señal de embarazo. De cualquier modo, era una suerte que su trabajo le permitiera vestir con informalidad. Más que permitirlo, se lo exigía. Era menester dar a los estudiantes una imagen profesional y accesible a la vez, toda una hazaña para alguien como ella; con su baja estatura y sus rebeldes rizos rubios, no parecía tener treinta y cinco años, sino diez menos. El desafío estribaba en mostrarse más sofisticada sin llegar a intimidar.

Su atuendo de ese día lograba el efecto: un conjunto de blusa y pantalón de suave rayón color ciruela.

Desde el pasillo le llegó un ruido apagado, que bien podía ser un grito de angustia. Luego silencio. Temiendo que fuera Clyde con algún problema terrible, Rukia se levantó del sofá de un brinco y fue a la puerta. En el otro extremo del pasillo estaba el portero, inmóvil y alerta, junto a un cubo con una fregona.

—Aquí viene GAAAYY—cantó_ Maddie_ en la oficina.

Rukia dejó escapar el aliento.

—Señor/a Garrison.

El hombre, encorvado y de pelo gris, debía de tener cuando menos cuarenta y cinco, pero se negaba a jubilarse. El Señor/a Garrison jamás se sabía si era gay o lesbiana, los chicos lo clasificaban como "Sr/Sra. Transexual" jamás estaba a gusto con su sexo. Nunca le llamaban Gay; siempre señor/a Garrison. La excepción era_ Maddie._ Claro que el loro no entendía de respeto; solo sabía que ese hombre la alimentaba, limpiaba su jaula y la llevaba todas las noches a su pequeño apartamento, en el sótano de la escuela.

—Estaba atento por si oía voces —dijo el portero con voz herrumbrosa—. Por si había alguien con usted. No quería molestar.

—Aquí no hay nadie —aclaró ella sonriendo.

Pero su sonrisa se esfumó enseguida. Al ponerse en pie había permitido que actuara la ley de la gravedad; ahora sentía un reflujo nada grato.

Con el corazón latiéndole violentamente, fue hacia el lavabo. Lo supo mucho antes de cerrar la puerta y bajarse los suaves pantalones color ciruela. En ese instante su mente se cerró, aporreada por diez emociones diferentes; entre ellas, una intensa sensación de pérdida. Dejándose caer sobre el retrete apoyó los codos en los muslos y rompió a llorar, con la cara entre las manos.

Debió de pasar un rato allí, pues en algún momento oyó fuertes golpes de nudillos contra la puerta exterior y la voz asustada del portero:

—Señora Kurosaki, ¿se encuentra mal?

Señora Kurosaki. ¡Oh, qué ironía! En su profesión había sido siempre Rukia Kuchiki. Con ese nombre se había presentado a Clyde, sin duda, cuatro años antes. Al mismo tiempo le había presentado a Ichigo, que estaba ayudándola a instalarse en la oficina. Desde entonces, para el/la Garrison era siempre la señora Kurosaki.

¿Y qué tenía de malo usar el apellido de casada? En días normales, nada en absoluto. Estaba orgullosa de su marido. Siempre había pensado que, cuando tuvieran hijos, usaría su apellido con más frecuencia que el de soltera.

Cuando tuvieran hijos. Si acaso alguna vez los tenían. Eso era lo malo de que la llamaran «señora Kurosaki» justamente ahora. Sin hijos ¿tenía derecho a ese apellido?

Otra vez surgieron las lágrimas.

— ¡Señora Kurosaki! —exclamó otra vez el portero.

Ella sorbió por la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas con el canto de las manos.

—Estoy bien —anunció con voz bastante animosa, aunque nasal—. Saldré en un momento.

Después de hacer lo necesario en el cubículo se lavó las manos y apretó una toalla de papel húmeda contra sus ojos. Sobre el derecho comenzaba a notar un intenso dolor, pero allí no tenía con qué aliviarlo. Mucho menos le quedaban energías con que enfrentar lo que perturbara a Clyde Donovan. Volvió a su oficina rezando para que el chico no apareciera. Después de componerse la cara frente al espejo de mano apagó el ordenador, cerró con llave los archivadores y salió de la escuela tras saludar con la mano a la distante figura del portero.

_Continuará…_


	3. Chapter II

Título: La Vecina De Al Lado.

Crossover: Bleach ~ South Park

Categorías: Romance/Drama/Angst/Family/Suspense

Advertencias:

Capítulo: 3/(¿?)

N/A: Este fic no ha dado los resultados que me esperaba, pero aún así lo continuaré con la historia.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

Música Una Storia Importante – Eros Ramazzotti (Esta sección es puro relleno)

Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami

Chapter II

Espejismo De Amor

Ichigo analizó la posibilidad de prolongar el viaje de regreso. Había lugares donde podía detenerse: otros diez minutos aquí, otros diez allá darían a Rukia más tiempo para llamar. Pero el suspenso era excesivo. Mantuvo la camioneta en la autopista y el pie en el acelerador.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, el corazón empezó a martillearle.

— ¿Hola?

Más que un saludo, era una pregunta. Pero quien llamaba no era Rukia, sino la dueña de una agencia inmobiliaria que lo había contratado para remodelar el jardín de la oficina. Aunque el trabajo era pequeño, tenía mucho potencial, los clientes de esa mujer pertenecían a la clase alta. Si a ella le gustaba el resultado, lo recomendaría. Ichigo tenía con qué mantenerse muy ocupado, pero siempre estaba a la búsqueda de más. En los últimos tiempos, dadas las tensiones existentes entre Rukia y él, trabajar era su salvación.

—Quería saber cuándo vendrás —dijo ella con calidez.

Ichigo abrió su pequeña agenda negra mientras conducía con la mano izquierda.

—Te tengo apuntada para una entrevista. Los planos estarán listos el lunes a primera hora. —Hojeó varias páginas—. ¿Qué tal si nos vemos el martes? ¿A las cuatro?

—El próximo martes a las cuatro. Perfecto. Hasta entonces.

El teléfono volvió a sonar en cuanto él cortó. Una vez más se le aceleró el corazón, pero tampoco esta vez era Rukia, sino su hermano Eric Theodore.

— ¿Alguna noticia?

Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Ninguna. Voy hacia casa.

—Mamá quería estar al corriente.

—No lo dudo. Francamente, a veces me arrepiento de no haberles dicho nada.

—Es que nosotros preguntamos.

Era verdad. Las preguntas habían comenzado pasado un mes de la boda y jamás habían cesado. Ahora se daba cuenta de que habría debido decirles que él y Rukia no querían tener hijos y que, por favor, dejaran de molestarlos. El hecho de que toda la familia supiera lo que estaba pasando era casi tan humillante como tener que eyacular en un frasco. Los hombres Kurosaki no necesitaban hacer esa clase de cosas.

—Empieza a desesperarse —comentó Eric refiriéndose a Masaki, su madre—. Dice que quiere ver a tus niños antes de morir.

—Solo tiene setenta y siete años.

—Dice que le está fallando la salud.

Ichigo se sintió desarmado.

— ¿Qué más pretende que haga?

—Dice que es su última voluntad.

— ¡Por favor! ¡No es buen momento para esto!

—Lo sé. Solo quería advertirte. Insiste en que deberías estar con Orihime.

No era ninguna novedad.

—Bueno, pero no estoy con Orihime. No podría estar con Orihime. No quiero estar con ella. Échame una mano, Eric —suplicó Ichigo —. Recuérdale que estoy casado con Rukia. Si he de tener un hijo, será con ella. Oye, tengo una llamada en espera. —No era cierto, pero no deseaba continuar con esa conversación—. Te llamaré más tarde.

Colgó sin decir una palabra más y continuó el viaje en sombrío silencio. Faltaba poco para terminar ese maldito día. No se explicaba por qué Rukia lo mantenía a oscuras. Aun en el caso de que todavía no tuviera noticias, podría haberlo llamado para decirle siquiera eso. Sabía que él estaba esperando.

Salió de la autopista para enfilar una de esas carreteras que ya conocía como la palma de su mano. Eso le proporcionó algún consuelo. Woodley le encantaba; le gustaban esas calles que se retorcían al trepar por las colinas boscosas. El mapa de la ciudad parecía un árbol: un tronco que se elevaba desde la autopista y se bifurcaba en lo alto de la colina en dos direcciones; allí las ramas sostenían edificios urbanos, tiendas y oficinas; luego había otras menores para las casas y, más allá, pulcros callejones sin salida, como aquel en que vivía con Rukia.

En la ciudad no había calles yermas. Todas estaban bordeadas de pinos blancos, hayas y tejos, o arces, abedules y robles. Mientras ascendía por una curva pasó junto a un prado de_ trillium_ rojo; más allá se veían lirios amarillos, y detrás un denso bosquecillo de laurel de montaña, con perfectas flores blancas. Una persona menos informada no habría distinguido de la sombra la escrofularia, con su capucha castaña, pero Ichigo sí. De igual modo podía diferenciar a primera vista un cabello de Venus de un verdadero helecho, y el liquen del musgo.

De todo eso había allí, para orgullo de Ichigo. La población donde había nacido (y donde aún vivía gran parte de su familia) estaba apenas a cincuenta minutos en dirección este, pero las dos ciudades parecían mundos distintos. Aquella era un reducto de la clase trabajadora, buenas gentes que soñaban con vivir aquí. Para Ichigo ese sueño se había hecho realidad.

Al menos en parte. Aún seguían luchando por lograr el resto. Y si en casa le esperaban buenas noticias, estaría doblemente agradecido por vivir allí. Si uno buscaba un ambiente hospitalario donde criar a sus hijos, Woodley era lo mejor.

El centro de la ciudad se alzaba en la bifurcación de la carretera, en lo alto de la colina. Las tres calles que se cruzaban en el núcleo estaban bordeadas de hayas, bancos de madera y comercios, cuyas fachadas eran tan acogedoras en la blancura del invierno como ahora, a mediados de primavera. Los olores eran tan ricos como la población: a bollos calientes y tiernos en la panadería; a mezcla oscura tostada en la cafetería; a chocolate de cobertura sobre fruta fresca en la tienda de confituras. En las calles laterales había diez o doce restaurantes menores que atendían a una adinerada población de catorce mil almas, pero el más popular estaba en la calle principal: un comedor pequeño y elegante que servía desayuno, comida y cena en mesas de hierro forjado, en un patio acristalado en el invierno y al aire libre en verano. Algo más allá, pasadas la galería de arte y la tienda de antigüedades, había una librería llena hasta las vigas del techo; ¿qué padre en su sano juicio iría a otro lugar si allí había un narrador de cuentos siempre a disposición de los niños? Diseminadas en derredor había_ boutiques_, una farmacia cuyo propietario ponía cuidado en advertir a sus clientes si dos medicaciones eran incompatibles, una ferretería, una tienda de artículos fotográficos y, al final de todo, un salón de té.

Algunos de esos comercios ocupaban los dos pisos que, según habían decretado los fundadores de la ciudad, constituían la altura máxima; pero las plantas superiores albergaban también a abogados, médicos, diseñadores de interiores, etcétera. La oficina de Ichigo estaba sobre una tienda de artículos domésticos que le había enviado a más de un vecino nuevo como diente.

Esa tarde no se detuvo en la oficina. Tampoco en Woodley Mise, los grandes almacenes, aunque un automóvil, al partir, le dejó sitio libre justo enfrente. No mucho tiempo atrás lo habría ocupado inmediatamente para comprar bombones de almendra. A Rukia le encantaban.

Sin embargo, esa tarde no tenía paciencia para cotilleos, y eso era lo que siempre te esperaba en Woodley Mise. Además estaba irritado con Rukia por no haberlo llamado, por no pensar nunca en él. Estaba irritado con ella por no haberse quedado embarazada tiempo atrás. Punto.

Ese pensamiento lo dejó helado. Sabía que era injusto, pero su mente no lo retiró. Eso lo hizo sentir bastante culpable.

Necesitó de un esfuerzo deliberado para apoyar el codo sobre la ventanilla abierta, descansar la muñeca derecha en el respaldo del asiento vecino y actuar como si todo marchara bien, como si estuviera muy tranquilo.

En el trayecto de regreso desde la escuela, el aturdimiento de Rukia pasó, lo que permitió percibir la trascendencia de la situación. No habría ningún bebé. Tampoco esta vez. Ningún bebé. Se sentía vacía, yerma... Frustrada, perpleja, triste.

En esta ocasión ella e Ichigo habían actuado con mucha cautela, sin atreverse al entusiasmo. Aun así hablaron de colgar en el árbol de Navidad un calcetín para la criatura que estaría a punto de nacer; mencionaron que en esa Noche vieja habría un nuevo motivo para brindar; comentaron que las bulliciosas fiestas en casa de los Kurosaki serían mucho más soportables si ellos estaban esperando un hijo.

Se quitó la peineta de carey. Tenía mucho que agradecer, cosas de las que otros carecían. Para empezar, una casa preciosa en un bello rincón arbolado, en un barrio de gente acomodada, perfecto para criar hijos.

Solo que aún no tenía hijos.

Pero sí tenía tres vecinos, dos de las cuales habían llegado a ser íntimos amigos suyos. La tercera, la joven viuda de Kon, se mantenía aparte, pero los otros dos eran sobrada compensación: visitas en el jardín delantero en primavera, cenas al aire libre en verano, reuniones en otoño para rastrillar juntas las hojas caídas, y en invierno, pizzas los domingos por la noche. Lo más importante eran las incontables conversaciones de mujer a mujer y hombre, ya por teléfono, ya en los peldaños de un porche, ya junto a la piscina de los Marsh.

En ese momento necesitaba una de esas conversaciones. Una de estos dos amigos solía decirle que la envidiaban. Ninguna de ellas tenía una profesión como la suya. Kyle trabajaba mucho sin recibir sueldo ni muestra alguna de respeto; Shelly tenía buenos ingresos, pero a cambio debía ausentarse de la ciudad y pasaba varios días a la semana lejos de su familia.

Rukia no ganaba mucho, pero la cuestión económica era lo de menos; simplemente le gustaba su trabajo. ¡Y qué cómodo resultaba! La escuela estaba a diez minutos de su casa. Si tenía un bebé podría renunciar a su puesto a tiempo completo para actuar como psicóloga de consulta. Podría atender muchos casos o pocos, según quisiera, y recibir a los estudiantes en su misma casa. La oficina que estaba sobre la cochera tenía su propia entrada. Eso sería perfecto, si tenía hijos.

Hasta tenía un coche adecuado para llevar niños, como era de rigor en Woodley, aunque los cuatro años de antigüedad empezaran a notarse. En los últimos meses habían tenido que cambiarle el sistema de inyección de combustible, la suspensión y la batería. Se habló de comprar otro, pero como pasaran los meses sin que ella concibiera les pareció una tontería.

En esos momentos el coche ronroneaba alegremente en tanto ella abandonaba la calle principal para cruzar en suaves curvas un sector boscoso. Después de un último giro apareció el callejón.

La camioneta de Ichigo no estaba en la calzada.

No muy segura de lo que sentía al respecto, bajó las dos ventanillas delanteras dejando que la corriente de aire cálido la tranquilizara. Mayo estaba en sus primeros días y el paisaje que rodeaba las cuatro casas comenzaba a cobrar vida. El césped reverdecido, recién cortado en bandas horizontales, despedía un aroma persistente. Las hojas de los recios robles que rodeaban el extremo cerrado habían adquirido un suave color lima. Los abedules, de rizada corteza blanca, rebosaban de brotes. Los azafranes ya habían desaparecido, así como las flores de forsitia, pero aún quedaban parches de narcisos amarillos y los tulipanes comenzaban a abrirse. Contra cada porche se alzaban densos macizos de lilas; aunque todavía faltaba una semana para que florecieran, los capullos ya perfumaban el aire.

Al girar hacia su calzada Rukia lo aspiró todo. La primavera era su estación favorita. Siempre le habían encantado su frescura, su claridad, la sensación de nacimiento.

Sensación de nacimiento... Detuvo el coche y puso el freno de mano mientras se preguntaba por qué volvía siempre a lo mismo. Muchas personas pasaban toda su existencia sin ser padres. Algunas de sus conocidas habían decidido no tener hijos y estaban perfectamente satisfechas de la vida que llevaban. La cuestión era que ella sí quería tenerlos, no lo conseguía e ignoraba por qué.

¿Era acaso un castigo por querer una carrera propia? ¿Por conservar su apellido de soltera? ¿Por demorar la maternidad? Claro que habría sido más fácil concebir diez años antes, pero a los veinticinco no estaba lista para tener un bebé. Además, por aquella época no conocía siquiera a Ichigo. Y valía la pena haberlo esperado. Aún lo creía.

Su madre creía otra cosa. A su modo de ver, entre ellos había diferencias genéticas demasiado grandes para permitir la concepción. Ichigo era alto, fuerte y de ojos marrones; ella, menuda, delgada y de ojos color violeta oscuro. El tenía el pelo naranja; el de Rukia era azabache. El tenía siete hermanos; ella era hija única. Él era atlético; ella no.

En opinión de Rukia, su madre era una esnob, y su teoría, una estupidez. Sin embargo, eso no aligeraba el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Se habían hecho tantas ilusiones esta vez... Ichigo se disgustaría mucho.

Se arrepintió de no haberlo llamado. Los teléfonos, al igual que el correo electrónico, intimidaban menos que decir ciertas cosas cara a cara. Podría haberle dado la noticia de ese modo. Compartir la pena. Confesar el fracaso.

Aún estaba a tiempo. Pero le faltaba el valor.

Desalentada por ese nuevo desengaño, recogió su portafolio. En el momento en que erguía la espalda un movimiento en el espejo retrovisor atrajo su mirada. Era Nozomi Kujo, la viuda, que se paseaba entre los arriates de su jardín. Ese otoño había pasado largas horas plantando bulbos, de espaldas a las vecinas; mantenía su reserva aun cuando las otras estaban por allí. A cualquier intento de entablar conversación daba la más breve de las respuestas posibles. La misma Rukia, quien supuestamente era hábil para esas cosas, había probado suerte en alguna ocasión, pero Nozomi no era habladora. Costaba creer que Kon, siempre tan sociable, se hubiera casado con ella.

Pero, bien mirado, no era tan increíble. Aunque Kon le doblara la edad y Nozomi fuera la perfecta antítesis de June, él necesitaba un cambio drástico que lo arrancara de su dolor.

Los hombres del vecindario se mostraban comprensivos. «Es obvio que ella lo idolatra —decía Stanley Randall Marsh, el romántico—. ¿A qué hombre no le encanta eso?» Kensei, el jefe de informática, era más llano: «A qué hombre no le encantaría esa mujer. Es un bombón». Ichigo sugirió que Kon la amaba por su energía. «Lo hace viajar, salir de excursión, jugar al tenis. Con June llevaba una vida más tranquila. Nozomi le abre otras puertas.»

Las mujeres eran menos generosas. Desde su punto de vista el matrimonio Muguruma se basaba en dos cosas: sexo para Kon y dinero para Nozomi.

Desde luego, eso no explicaba que Nozomi se hubiera quedado allí tras la desaparición de su esposo. Rukia había supuesto que vendería la casa y se marcharía con el dinero, pero allí estaba, con un vestido corto y holgado, con el que no aparentaba siquiera sus treinta y dos años.

En realidad (se sobresaltó al pensarlo), ese vestido le daba aspecto de embarazada.

Perturbada por la idea, se volvió para mirar por la ventanilla trasera. Pasó un minuto antes de que la luz volviera a recortar el cuerpo de Nozomi de perfil. Y allí estaba, algo que en verdad parecía una panza. ¡Extraña perspectiva! Ya había transcurrido un año de la muerte de Kon, demasiado tiempo para que él hubiera tenido parte en el asunto. Y desde su fallecimiento Nozomi había vivido prácticamente recluida. No salía con nadie; de lo contrario ellos se habrían enterado. Por lo que Rukia sabía los únicos hombres que habían estado en la casa por algún tiempo eran el fontanero, el carpintero y el electricista.

Y también, con una u otra misión, Stanley Randall Marsh, Kensei Muguruma y Ichigo Kurosaki.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter III

Título: La Vecina De Al Lado.

Crossover: Bleach ~ South Park

Categorías: Romance/Drama/Angst/Family/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/Mystery/Tragedy

Advertencias:

Capítulo: 4/(¿?)

N/A: Actualice temprano la historia ¿razones? Estoy demasiado feliz ¡esta es mi semana! Me dan el capítulo del Manga/Anime el mismo día ¡y qué buenos capítulos! Pase todas las materias (no reprobé ningún examen ¡cool!) y hoy se estrena la 2º parte de la decimoquinta temporada de South Park titulado "Ass Burger" xD ¡muero por verlo! He esperado mucho para ver la 2º parte. ¡Ah! Ayer hubo torneo deportivo en el Instituto así que ahora estoy toda adolorida ¡X.x! necesito un baño con agua caliente~~

¡GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

Música: Amiga - Alexander Acha (Esta sección es puro relleno)

Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami ©B.S.P.B.D.N.S

Chapter III

Mientras Rukia miraba por la ventanilla posterior de su coche, con el torso girado, apareció la camioneta verde de Ichigo. El corazón le dio un brinco, y olvidando a Nozomi bajó del vehículo.

Él conducía con su típica despreocupación, una mano en el volante, la otra fuera de la ventanilla. Cuando se conocieron tenía un Mustang descapotable; el pelo al viento le daba un aspecto tan fresco que ella se enamoró también por eso. Al contemplarlos ahora sintió un destello de aquel antiguo entusiasmo, de las viejas ansias. Luego recordó lo que debía decirle.

Él aminoró la marcha al aproximarse y alzó la mano izquierda para saludar a Nozomi, quien se volvió por un instante. Luego la camioneta se detuvo en la calzada, junto a Rukia.

Ella se acercó dejando abierta la portezuela de su automóvil. Durante todo el trayecto los ojos de Ichigo estuvieron fijos en los suyos: al principio interrogaban; después supieron. Visiblemente desencantado se derrumbó contra el respaldo del asiento.

—Te ha venido la regla.

Era un alivio no verse obligada a decir las palabras condenatorias.

—Hace media hora.

— ¿Estás segura? Podría ser una simple pérdida.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No era una simple pérdida. Además, los calambres le eran familiares.

—Podrías probar con un test.

—El test no funciona cuando estás menstruando.

Él dejó caer la cabeza. Luego la echó hacia atrás con un suspiro de cansancio y abrió la portezuela del vehículo. Rukia, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se alejó en busca de sus cosas. Después de cerrar el coche subió por el sendero de lajas, entre la cochera y la casa. Ichigo ya estaba allí, apoyado contra una columna, contemplando el jardín trasero. Además de diseñarlo, él mismo había plantado hasta el último arbusto; sus cuidados se notaban. Pese a lo temprano de la estación, mostraba una docena de tonos de verde.

El jardín era la envidia de sus vecinos (en realidad de toda la ciudad), pero Rukia sospechó que en esos momentos su esposo no lo veía. Su voz sonó a derrota.

—Pensaba que esta vez prendería. Estaba seguro.

Rukia se apoyó contra otra columna.

—Yo también. Y la doctora. Calculamos perfectamente la fecha.

— ¿Dónde está el problema? —preguntó él, frustrado.

Ella se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos.

—No lo sé. Había ocho óvulos. Dos más que el mes pasado, siete más de los que produce la mayoría de las mujeres. —También Rukia se dejó dominar por el desaliento—. Cualquiera habría dicho que al menos uno de los ocho fertilizaría. ¡Ya sería hora!

Todavía con la mirada perdida en el jardín, Ichigo murmuró con tristeza:

—Parece que nuestra hora ya ha pasado. —Volvió la cabeza con un desafío en los bellos ojos violeta oscuro—. ¿Qué es lo que no funciona?

Rukia se angustió. No podían ser adversarios. Necesitaba a Ichigo de su lado.

—No lo sé, Ichigo. Los médicos tampoco lo saben. Ya has oído lo que dijo Emily; hasta un quince por ciento de los casos de infertilidad carece de explicación.

—Sí. También ha dicho que hasta el sesenta por ciento de esas parejas sin ayuda en el curso de tres años. ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

Rukia lo ignoraba.

—Hago todo cuanto me dicen. Me mido la temperatura, tomo el Clomid... hasta me hicieron una prueba de ultrasonidos, esta vez para estar seguros de practicar la inseminación en el día exacto.

— ¿Y por qué no te has quedado embarazada?

Rukia se dijo que no estaba enfadado con ella, sino con la situación. Aun así se sentía atacada.

— ¡Pues no lo sé!

—Esperamos demasiado tiempo —decidió él—. Cuando nos casamos ya tenías treinta años. Deberíamos haber comenzado de inmediato.

— ¿Crees que un año hubiera cambiado las cosas? Eso no es justo.

—Cuanto mayor eres, más difícil resulta. Es lo que nos han dicho.

—Sí, un millón de veces. Lo que nos han dicho, para ser exactos, es que la fertilidad desciende notablemente a los treinta años, vuelve a hacerlo a los treinta y cinco, y luego, de nuevo a los cuarenta. Yo tenía treinta cuando nos casamos, de modo que tal vez ya era demasiado tarde. Y si de acusaciones se trata, dime por qué esperaste tú tanto tiempo. ¿Dónde estabas cuando yo tenía veintitrés años?

—En el nordeste del Pacífico, aprendiendo el oficio.

Era una respuesta evasiva. Ella estaba bien informada sobre aquellos años. Como sentía la horrible necesidad de compartir la culpa, le presionó:

—Te habías separado de Orihime. Tenías veintinueve años y querías divertirte sin ataduras. Andabas escalando montañas y navegando los rápidos, pasándolo bien con tus camaradas. Desde luego que habría sido mejor comenzar mucho antes, pero si nos hubiéramos conocido en aquellos tiempos no habrías tenido el menor interés en casarte conmigo, y mucho menos en tener un bebé.

Ichigo guardó silencio. El argumento parecía haberlo calmado un poco, lo cual era tranquilizador. Una de las primeras cosas que le habían gustado de él (aparte de lo atractivo que se le veía en el Mustang) era su capacidad de mostrarse razonable. Sabía escuchar. Y para alguien que se dedicaba a la psicología ese era un requisito indispensable al buscar pareja.

Con tono bastante razonable, por cierto, él dijo:

—No sabemos qué habría pasado si nos hubiéramos conocido entonces.

—Exactamente. —Ella se frotó el pecho, donde sentía un intenso ardor; si hubiera sido más romántica habría podido pensar que era una grieta en el corazón—. No digas, pues, que todo es culpa mía. Esto no ha sido fácil para mí. A veces tengo la sensación de que soy yo quien hace todo el esfuerzo y eres tú el que desea tener un bebé.

— ¡Oye! —Ichigo levantó una mano—. ¿Insinúas que tú no quieres?

—Sabes que sí. Me muero por tener un hijo, pero eres tú quien lo pide desde el día en que nos casamos. Y te comprendo. — ¿Cómo no comprenderlo? Ichigo se había criado a cincuenta kilómetros de allí. Casi toda su familia seguía viviendo en la misma ciudad y se reunía con frecuencia—. Tienes siete hermanos, que ya suman veintisiete hijos en total.

—Me encantan los niños —adujo él.

—También a mí, pero no soy una yegua de cría.

—Es evidente.

De pronto el espacio entre ellos se abrió como un abismo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —exclamó Rukia.

Ichigo tuvo el decoro de ablandarse. Luego inclinó la cabeza para frotarse la nuca, y cuando volvió a mirarla sus ojos delataban cansancio.

—Así no llegaremos a ninguna parte. No quiero que riñamos.

Rukia tampoco. Detestaba ese abismo, detestaba sentirse sola. Detestaba la presión y lo que les estaba costando. Pero lo que más detestaba era la sensación de que era la única responsable de la esterilidad. Como si todo fuera culpa de ella, problema suyo, de su cuerpo.

Estaba otra vez al borde del llanto. Esperó un minuto antes de hablar, pero las lágrimas siguieron allí y sus pensamientos salieron a borbotones.

—Necesito que comprendas cómo me siento. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, toda cuanta Emily me indica. Tal vez el problema sea ella...

—No, no, no. —Ichigo no tardó en volver a alterarse—. Es el cuarto doctor que visitamos. Estábamos de acuerdo en que nos gustaba.

—Sí, pero no es ella quien produce ocho óvulos. Y no sabe explicar por qué tu esperma no logra fertilizar a uno solo.

Él pareció desconcertado.

—No es culpa mía.

—Lo sé, pero esto me afecta, Ichigo. Me afecta en lo emocional, porque mis esperanzas crecen y se derrumban una y otra vez. Me afecta en lo físico, porque la medicación me deja los pechos doloridos, me hincha el vientre y me provoca sudores... Y no me digas que el embarazo me causaría los mismos síntomas. Si estuviera embarazada no me molestarían. Esto me afecta hasta en lo profesional; últimamente la mitad de los chicos que vienen a consultarme parecen ser adolescentes encinta.

Ichigo, con la espalda contra la columna y las manos en los bolsillos de los tejanos, estiró las largas piernas dejando escapar un resoplido.

—Qué ironía. Echan un polvo y, ¡pum!, un bebé al instante. Nosotros llevamos cuatro años intentándolo.

Se podía considerar que era una ironía, sí. A Rukia se le ocurrieron otras palabras, como injusticia y hasta crueldad. Ya que estaban hablando de que todo el mundo tenía hijos, menos ella, comentó:

—Nozomi está embarazada.

Al principio él pareció no haberla escuchado, perdido en algo que bien podía ser autocompasión (Dios sabía que ella también estaba en esas), pero al cabo de unos segundos levantó la vista, sobresaltado.

— ¿Nozomi? ¿La de Kon?

—Acabo de verla en su jardín. —Rukia visualizó otra vez la imagen, clara como el día—. Está embarazada.

Ichigo desechó la idea con un gesto.

—Yo también la he visto. No lo está.

—No la has visto bien, cuando la luz le da de cierta manera.

Él cerró los ojos con un suspiro y meneó la cabeza para aflojar la tensión del cuello.

—Vamos, Rukia, ya hemos hablado de esto. Crees ver embarazadas por todas partes.

—No es cierto. Ahora que ha llegado la primavera, la gente se quita los abrigos y se notan bien las barriguitas. Son de verdad. Las veo en el supermercado, en la galería comercial, en la farmacia, en la biblioteca, en la escuela. —Advirtió que su voz sonaba cada vez más aguda, pero no podía dominarla—. Te lo juro; a veces me pregunto qué pretende Dios. ¿Nos está enviando un mensaje? ¿Nos está diciendo que esto no estaba escrito?

Lo que esperaba, desde luego, era que Ichigo lo negara de inmediato y con vehemencia, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a mirarla con recelo.

— ¿Qué no estaba escrito? ¿Lo nuestro?

Rukia sintió miedo, el mismo que cuando yacía en la clínica la última vez. Estaba perdiendo a Ichigo. La vida los separaba.

—Se supone que los bebés nacen del amor, que se con Kon en la intimidad de un dormitorio. Lo que nosotros estamos haciendo es una parodia de eso. La parte más preciosa de nuestra vida es un enredo de visitas al médico, píldoras, gráficos y sincronización. Eso nos está afectando, Ichigo. Ya no...Ya no lo disfrutamos.

Rukia rompió a llorar. Se sentía tan sola que Ichigo, siendo como era, no pudo menos que conmoverse. Se acercó para abrazarla. Por un minuto, envuelta en sus brazos, en su olor a tierra y su solidez, ella recordó lo que habían compartido. Quería recuperarlo, Tenía que recuperarlo.

Él la soltó demasiado pronto y se volvió de nuevo hacia el jardín, otra vez con las manos en los bolsillos.

—En cuanto a Nozomi —dijo—, estás equivocada. Debió de ser un efecto de la luz. No puede estar embarazada. Su marido murió.

Rukia se enjugó las lágrimas.

—No siempre es el esposo quien engendra al niño.

Ichigo se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Estás hablando de nosotros o de ella?

— ¡De ella, claro!

—Pues bien, si está embarazada, ¿quién es el padre?

—No lo sé. Solo sé lo que vi.

Como necesitaba estar en lo cierto (antes bien, porque necesitaba huir de lo que estaba sucediendo entre Ichigo y ella), Rukia bajó por los peldaños traseros hacia el sendero de lajas. La voz de su esposo la siguió:

— ¿Has llamado a la doctora?

—Mañana lo haré.

— ¿Volvemos a intentarlo?

Ella respondió sin aflojar el paso:

—No lo sé.

— ¿Adónde vas? —exclamó él con cierto enojo.

—Al lado —contestó ella alzando la voz—. Quiero hablar con "alguien"... esa persona siempre está aquí todo el día, de modo que ha de saber si Nozomi tiene un amigo.

_Continuará…_


	5. Chapter IV

Título: La Vecina De Al Lado.

Crossover: Bleach ~ South Park

Categorías: Romance/Drama/Angst/Family/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/Mystery/Tragedy

Advertencias: Slash (ChicoxChico)

Capítulo: 5/(¿?)

N/A: ¡Hey Apple! xD Jajaja, me obsesione con esa naranja de mierda, ok volviendo al asunto hoy también actualizo más temprano de lo normal ¿razones? Ni idea…tal vez es porque ya que andaba en la PC de ociosa (mentira) estaba haciendo una presentación sobre Habermas (personaje influyente en las Ciencias Sociales) en fin, la cosa es que me di mi tiempo y aquí el cuarto capítulo. ¿Qué puedo decirles? Estoy feliz mis otros fics (de South Park) tienen un buen éxito entre la gente y me siento muy feliz que las lectoras que me leen (por allá) tengan casi todas mis historias de SP en sus favoritos o bien me agreguen a "Autores Favoritos" ¿qué más puedo contarles? Estoy SÚPER feliz por el capítulo de la semana pasada de South Park "Ass Burger" el hecho de que mi querido Stanley Marsh le dijera "I love you" a mi judío favorito Kyle Broflovski ¿qué fangirl de esta pareja no se pone a saltar de alegría? En fin, ya los dejo con mis asuntos yaoistas y los dejo leer.

P.D: Algún día me darán ganas de contestar reviews… soy una perezosa…

¡GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

Música: Click – Anahi ft. Moderatto, Miranda (Esta sección es puro relleno)

Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami ©B.S.P.B.D.N.S

Chapter IV

Rukia abandonó el sendero de lajas para cruzar una alfombra de césped y avanzó entre erizados brazos de tejos y enebros; luego cortó camino a través del pinar que separaba su casa de la de los Muguruma, El aroma a tierra húmeda y resina de pinos, tan fuerte allí, era un sedante natural. O tal vez lo que alivió su dolor de vientre fue el movimiento físico... o el alejarse de su hogar, Comoquiera que fuese, cuando llegó a la escalera trasera de sus vecinos estaba más serena.

Comenzó a subir, pero se apartó rápidamente al abrirse la puerta de par en par. Riruka Muguruma, que acababa de cumplir catorce años.

—Perdona —dijo la chica con una risa sofocada.

Rukia cogió la puerta en su estela.

— ¿Algún problema?

Riruka, que ya había bajado los peldaños, cruzó el jardín trotando hacia atrás.

—No, pero ahora no tengo tiempo. Craig necesita que le ayude con los deberes de álgebra.

Y dio media vuelta para correr hacia el patio de los Marsh.

Craig Marsh y Riruka eran buenos amigos desde la escuela elemental. Ahora, ya en el primer año de la secundaria, seguían tan unidos como siempre, aunque ella era un año menor, dos o tres centímetros más alta y de inclinaciones más académicas que Craig.

Rukia quería mucho a la niña, que era cordial y franca, a diferencia de la mayoría de los chicos de su edad. Craig, en cambio, era un hueso más duro de roer.

—Perdona si no salgo a recibirte —se disculpó Kensei Muguruma desde la cocina—, pero tengo que remover la salsa.

Kensei era un hombre alto y flaco, de pelo blanco revuelto, aunque escaso. Estaba de pie ante la cocina, con las pequeñas gafas sin montura encaramada en mitad de la nariz. Un delantal le cubría el polo y los pantalones cortos, y tenía los pies desnudos; así, poco más o menos, pasaba el día entero, cualquiera que fuese la temperatura exterior. Solía decir que andar descalzo era una de las grandes ventajas de ser amo de casa, pero Rukia siempre había sospechado que en realidad detestaba enjaular sus grandes pies.

Kensei era periodista. La mayor parte de sus ingresos provenían de la crítica literaria, pero su gran placer era escribir una columna semanal sobre la paternidad. Mashiro, su esposa, dirigía su propia empresa, trabajo que le exigía viajar varios días por semana. Por eso era él quien más cuidaba de los niños. Por lo que Rukia observaba, se había convertido en un padre digno de elogio. Y también en un estupendo cocinero.

—Aquí hay algo que huele muy bien —comentó.

—Es ternera a la marsala. Con poco vino, por los dos críos, aunque creo que he perdido a la niña.

Yukio, que tenía once años y el pelo tan blanco y denso como su padre, apartó su bocadillo de la mesa, donde estaba haciendo los deberes.

—Riruki ha dicho que si agregabas más vino regresaría.

Rukia le estrechó el hombro.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de vino?

—Bueno, que a Riruki le gusta.

— ¿Y dónde lo bebe?

—Aquí mismo —respondió Yukio con aire inocente—. Bebe sorbitos de la copa de mamá.

— ¿Y cómo está tu mamá?

—Muy bien. Llamará luego.

Rukia corrigió la pregunta.

— ¿Dónde está?

—En San Antonio. Regresará mañana. —El niño se deslizó de la silla—. Tengo que salir un momento, papá.

Kensei apuntó a la sala de estar con la larga cuchara de madera.

—Si es para chatear Tweek, ya puedes olvidarlo.

—Es para hacer pipí.

—Ah. —Kensei lanzó una mirada divertida a Rukia—. Me lo he buscado. Está bien, Yukio, pero regresa inmediatamente. Tienes que terminar la redacción.

Cuando el niño desapareció de su vista, Kensei miró a su visitante con una sonrisa inquisitiva al tiempo que continuaba removiendo la salsa.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—He tenido días mejores.

Ella se acercó para echar un vistazo a la sartén. Lo que hervía allí tenía un aspecto tan estupendo como la ternera que esperaba dentro de la cacerola, ligeramente tostada, en el fogón vecino. De pronto se sintió culpable también por eso. Nunca preparaba platos complicados. Ichigo era de los que se conformaban con cualquier cosa, un bistec y patatas. Cuando comían en casa cocinaban juntos, pero solían salir con frecuencia.

Esa noche no estaba segura de poder probar bocado.

—Necesito tu ayuda. Ichigo y yo hemos hablado sobre Nozomi y no nos ponemos de acuerdo. Yo digo que está embarazada, y él asegura que no. ¿Qué opinas tú?

Habría jurado que Kensei acababa de enrojecer, pero bien podía ser el calor del fogón.

— ¿Embarazada? —repitió él—. ¡Vaya! No sé nada.

— ¿No has reparado en su silueta?

El arrebol se acentuó. Esta vez no era efecto del calor. Sus gafas no se habían empañado, por cierto.

— ¿En su silueta?

Desde luego que sí. Tanto él como Ichigo y Stan se fijaban muchísimo en la silueta de Nozomi.

—El vientre —insistió Rukia—. ¿No has notado el cambio?

—No; no he notado nada. —Sin embargo, tampoco le decía que eran imaginaciones suyas—. ¿Embarazada? ¿Y cómo ha podido suceder?

Si su vida hubiera sido distinta, Rukia se habría echado a reír.

—Como sucede siempre, supongo. He dicho a Ichigo que, si alguien la hubiera visitado, tú lo habrías visto.

Kensei removió diligentemente la salsa.

— ¿Yo? ¡No! Me paso el día pegado al ordenador.

— ¿No te fijas en los coches que pasan por la calle?

—Antes sí, pero el desfile acabó por resultarme aburrido. El cartero, el exterminador... Ya no me molesto en mirar. —Kensei se mordió un carrillo, reflexionando.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Rukia.

—En Kon. Le habría encantado engendrar un hijo a sus años.

Rukia sospechaba que a los hombres les encantaba engendrar hijos a cualquier edad. Era una señal de virilidad. Y se preguntó en qué medida a Ichigo le preocupaba eso.

—A los hijos de Kon no les habría gustado mucho —comentó—. Bastante les costó aceptar a Nozomi. Un bebé hubiera echado sal a las heridas. Pero no puede ser de Kon.

— ¿Estás segura de que está embarazada?

—Cuando menos lo parece.

— ¿De cuánto?

—De cinco meses, quizá seis. —Rukia hizo una pausa—. Eso creo. No soy experta, claro.

Kensei guardó silencio. Luego preguntó con suavidad:

—Y tú, ¿tienes alguna novedad?

Rukia observó la salsa.

—No. Tal vez necesite tomar lecciones de cocina. Nunca he preparado nada así. Puede que cocinar sea la clave de la fertilidad.

— ¿Ganchillo y cacerolas?

—Hum...

Rukia se encaminó hacia la puerta. De pronto se sentía culpable por haber abandonado a Ichigo. Él también sufría.

—Puedo ir a casa de Nozomi y preguntarle —propuso Kensei—. Quizá lo haga después de cenar, cuando los chicos estén en la cama. Hace tiempo que no hablo con ella. En invierno no ves tanto a la gente, y hace ocho meses que acabó el verano. Además me paso el día encerrado; el trabajo, atender a los niños, cortejar a mi esposa cuando está en casa... —Sonó el teléfono—. Sería interesante que Nozomi estuviera embarazada.

Rukia salió sin saber muy bien qué pensaba al respecto, pero apenas había llegado al último peldaño cuando Kensei asomó la cabeza.

—Era Ichigo. Dice que vayas a casa. Tienes una llamada urgente.

Ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se alejó por el jardín. Kyle Marsh se acercaba con una bandeja envuelta en papel de aluminio.

Kyle era un hombre de peso y estatura normales, que rara vez se molestaba en no ponerse su usual ushanka verde. En todos los aspectos físicos era más neutral que llamativo, pero en otros tiempos eso había tenido poca importancia. Cuando Rukia lo conoció, compensaba su falta de belleza con un exceso de energía. Por entonces vivía la excitación perpetua de una vida muy ocupada, organizando una obra de caridad tras otra, y aún tenía tiempo para salir alguna noche con Mashiro y Rukia. Llevaban algún tiempo sin hacerlo, pero no porque ellos dos no tuvieran interés. Cada vez que proponían una fecha, Kyle tenía un compromiso, un niño enfermo o dolor de cabeza. Últimamente de sus sonrisas solo quedaban arrugas que le daban un aspecto cansado y tenso.

—Mañana hay venta de dulces en la escuela —explicó—. Para ahorrar trabajo a Kensei he preparado algunas galletas de más a fin de que Yukio las lleve.

—Eres un alma buena —dijo Rukia.

Era muy poco decir, por cierto. Kyle parecía haber sido elegido como chófer por la comunidad de padres; además era la que siempre reunía a los niños en su casa, organizaba las ventas de Kon beneficencia, coordinaba las exposiciones de dibujos y presidía la Asociación de Padres y Maestros. Con todo eso, más atender a dos hijos adoptivos de entre quince y ocho años, trabajaba tanto como cualquier profesional. Rukia lo admiraba por ello. Cuando fuera madre esperaba tener siquiera la mitad de su energía. Al menos de la energía que Kyle había tenido en otros tiempos.

— ¿Cómo están los niños? —preguntó.

—Tweek s tienen problemas de asma, por el polen. Por lo demás estamos bien. ¿Y tú?

—Más o menos.

Kyle enarcó las cejas invitándola a continuar. Rukia meneó la cabeza.

—No ha prendido.

—Oh, Rukia, lo siento.

—Yo también. A algunas les resulta tan fácil quedar encinta...

A propósito, ¿has conversado con Nozomi últimamente?

—Tanto como conversar... Nos saludamos al pasar. Eso es todo.

—Creo que está embarazada.

Kyle retrocedió.

— ¿Embarazada? No lo creo. No ve a nadie. No sale de su casa. Todavía está de luto por Kon. —Bajó la voz para añadir—: ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—La vi hace un rato y me lo ha parecido. Siempre ha tenido mucho pecho, pero antes tenía el vientre plano.

—Sí, como las modelos. Stan me dice que no me compare con ella, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Nuestros maridos babean cuando la ven, se pelean por echarle una mano. ¿Será por lo apasionante de su conversación? —Meneó lentamente la cabeza. De pronto parecía preocupado—. Nunca he visto ningún automóvil allí durante la noche, pero pudieron dejarlo en la cochera.

Era posible, razonó Rukia.

—Pero si un coche se hubiera acercado a la casa, ¿no nos habría llamado la atención?

—Quizá no. Tal vez el tipo aparque en otro lugar y entre a hurtadillas. —Kyle parecía haber palidecido—. No es posible que Nozomi esté embarazada.

— ¡Rukia! —aulló Ichigo desde su jardín.

—Una llamada urgente —explicó Rukia, y dio un rápido abrazo a Kyle.

Compadecía de corazón a ese hombre, tan poco apreciado por aquellos a quienes mejor atendía. Y Stan, su esposo, era el más desagradecido. No obstante, Kyle aseguraba que tenía su parte buena. Rukia no podía hacer otra cosa que prestarle apoyo. En ese momento lo único que podía aportar era un abrazo. Ichigo parecía impaciente.

Habría vuelto a casa corriendo de no ser por los calambres que sentía en el vientre. Rara vez la llamaban por la noche, pero entre los nervios de los exámenes inminentes y los problemas de transición que representaba el fin del año escolar era buen momento para eso. Además estaban los acostumbrados traumas familiares: la violencia doméstica, la separación de los padres y hasta la muerte. El dinero no libraba a Woodley de esos problemas. Por el contrario, en una población tan privilegiada resultaban mucho más visibles.

Subió por la escalera posterior y entró en la cocina. Ichigo estaba apoyado contra la encimera, no lejos del teléfono. Por su expresión era evidente que no le había gustado que ella huyera en medio de la conversación; cuando menos esa fue la interpretación de su conciencia culpable. Parecía inquieto. Era raro verlo así, ocioso, como si no supiera qué hacer. Rukia habría podido jurar que estaba allí desde que ella se marchó, analizando el problema, esperando para continuar la discusión.

— ¿Lo está? —preguntó.

Ella tardó un momento en comprender. No estaba pensando en el embarazo de Nozomi, sino en el suyo. Pero la conversación se había interrumpido cuando hablaban de la vecina.

—Nadie lo sabe con certeza —respondió echando un vistazo al papel que Ichigo tenía en la mano.

El se lo ofreció.

—Era la Señorita Victoria.

Victoria era la vicedirectora de la escuela, pero el número anotado en el papel correspondía al despacho del director. Rukia descolgó el teléfono y lo marcó. El timbre apenas tuvo tiempo de sonar en el otro extremo.

—Token Black —dijo una voz masculina.

—Hola, soy Rukia, Victoria me ha llamado.

—Está aquí. Dejaré que ella te lo explique.

La mujer se puso al aparato.

—Lamento molestarte a estas horas, Rukia, pero tenemos un problema. Esta tarde ha habido un incidente en el entrenamiento de béisbol. Clyde Donovan está involucrado.

A Rukia se le retorcieron las entrañas; se reprochaba no haber sido más activa después de recibir su mensaje, no haber ido en su busca, no haber esperado un rato más en la escuela.

— ¿Clyde Donovan? —repitió para información de Ichigo. El reconocería el nombre. Cómo no reconocerlo, si vivía en una ciudad cuyo semanario adoraba a los héroes. Y el héroe actual era Clyde. Por añadidura, su familia era muy famosa. Todas las semanas se mencionaba a algún Donovan en ese periódico.

—Él y algunos amigos se presentaron borrachos —explicó Victoria.

Rukia dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Oh, no.

—Oh, sí. El entrenador los trajo directamente aquí. Te habría llamado antes, pero tardamos un rato en localizar a los padres de Clyde. Estaban en el ayuntamiento, discutiendo ciertos reglamentos, y no les gustó tener que marcharse. Ahora están en la habitación vecina, discutiendo el castigo con Token y el entrenador. Necesitamos tu ayuda. Los padres quieren echar tierra al asunto. Según dicen, dado lo mucho que su hijo hace por la escuela no podemos usarlo como ejemplo. El problema es que todo el equipo lo ha visto bebido. Si no hay castigo alguno, ¿qué mensaje transmitiremos a los otros?

Rukia sabía cuál era el mensaje. Y no quería darlo a los otros, pero tampoco a Clyde. Él debía hacerse responsable de sus actos, tanto más por la elevada posición que ocupaba. Dicho eso, cabía preguntarse por que se había puesto en contacto con ella justamente ese día. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo para que bebiera después de clases?

— ¿Los otros ya han sido castigados? —preguntó.

Mientras Victoria le brindaba la información periférica, ella buscó la mirada de Ichigo. Él se esforzaba por mantener la paciencia, pero le costaba. Muchas veces le había permitido ocuparse de urgencias estudiantiles, pero este no era el caso. Sus ojos verdes, oscuros y apasionados exigían que le dedicara el mismo tiempo. Sintió el tirón del conflicto. Allí mismo, en su casa, había una crisis que atender. Ichigo quería que ella se ocupara en primer término del problema propio.

Pero estaba menstruando. Por mucho que «se ocupara», no podría cambiar eso. Y no sabía qué hacer a continuación. Detestaba los efectos del medicamento, vivir según un plan estrechamente trazado, el tormento de la espera mes a mes. Detestaba ir a la clínica y sentirse como una máquina que funcionaba mal. Detestaba sentirse fracasada una vez más. Estaba harta de todo eso. No podía pensar en el próximo paso.

Necesitaba sentirse útil. Trabajando con Clyde y sus padres lo conseguiría. Además quería ver al chico, dadas las notas que le había enviado. Si estaba con sus padres, tanto mejor.

—Iré enseguida —dijo a Victoria.

Ichigo apartó la vista, con la mandíbula tensa. Cuando Rukia colgó el auricular, él se volvió a mirarla con expresión de reproche.

Con la intención de hacerlo comprender, ella le puso al corriente de la situación.

—Los otros chicos han sido apartados del equipo por el resto de la temporada. Los padres de Clyde no quieren que pierda un solo partido. Lo que me preocupa es el porqué. Tal vez han asumido esa posición por motivos que nada tienen que ver con Clyde.

—Son sus padres. Pueden asumir la posición que quieran.

—Es verdad, pero alguien debe adoptar la que más convenga al muchacho.

— ¿No puede ser Victoria?

—Necesitan un árbitro.

— ¿Y sabes tú lo que más le conviene?

—No. No lo sabré hasta que vaya y me entere de algo más.

—Sus padres son poderosos. Tienen tanta influencia que han hecho expulsar de la ciudad a algunos maestros. Tú y yo hemos leído esos periódicos. Es posible que Mr. and Mrs. Donovan te utilicen para representar el papel de malvada. Te estás poniendo en una situación insostenible.

— ¿Crees que tengo opción, Ichigo? Es Clyde el que importa.

— ¿Esta noche? ¿Justo ahora? ¿No puedes dejarlo para mañana?

—Hay que resolverlo ahora. Los padres no quieren que el asunto trascienda.

— ¿Y lo nuestro?

—No tardaré mucho.

Él le lanzó una mirada dubitativa.

—No tardaré —insistió ella mientras cogía su bolso. Y a modo de confidencia, como hacía a menudo, aunque solo fuera porque él le avisaría con prontitud si alguno de sus clientes llamaba a casa, agregó—: A Clyde le sucede algo. Esta mañana trató de ponerse en contacto conmigo, pero no pudimos vernos. Tal vez ahora pueda ayudarle.

—Es un chico fuerte. Mira todo lo que hace.

—Tal vez esa imagen le agobia. Todos esperan que siga los pasos de sus dos hermanos mayores, unos triunfadores, y de sus padres, que tienen un ego más grande que el estado de Texas. Los conozco. Son gente fuerte. Vivir en esa casa quizá sea una pesadilla para él.

—Y tú sabes cómo es eso.

—Sí —reconoció Rukia; prefería creer que él no se estaba burlando—. Mi situación era diferente. Yo estaba entre fuegos cruzados. En estos momentos Clyde es el fuego cruzado. La última causa que defienden sus padres. Y no es justo.

—Hay muchas cosas que no son justas —murmuró Ichigo desviando la mirada otra vez.

De pronto ella quiso abordar el tema, hablar de lo que era justo y de quién merecía qué, de lo que significaba ser buenos padres, de que ella y Ichigo serían los mejores del mundo. Quería conversar de las cosas que pueden arruinar una pareja y de cómo arrancarlas de raíz. Quería hablar de sueños que parecían estar haciéndose humo.

Pero no tenía fuerzas. En otros tiempos charlar con Ichigo era tan fácil como respirar. Ahora se requería más reflexión, más valor. Y también más tiempo del que tenía en esos momentos, con un estudiante en apuros.

—No tardaré —repitió.

Y cruzó el umbral.

Continuará….


	6. Chapter V

Título: La Vecina De Al Lado.

Crossover: Bleach ~ South Park

Categorías: Romance/Drama/Angst/Family/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/Mystery/Tragedy

Advertencias: Slash (ChicoxChico)

Capítulo: 6/(¿?)

N/A: ¡A JOOOO! (saludo del Sr. Mojón) ¿Cómo les va? Yo aquí actualizando mi lista de fics, bueno solo actualice este y el de "_Good Bye Kyle Tuesday"_ pronto iniciaré con otro fic que lo titularé _"Hospital Food" _pero, será de SP ya que no quiero empezar con otro IchiRuki, primero terminó este fic y después haré otros planes futuros, en fin ¡nos leemos! Ojala este capítulo no llegue a aburrir a algunos . ¡Nos leemos!

¡GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

Música: Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Iku. – Wakaba (Esta sección es puro relleno)

Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami ©B.S.P.B.D.N.S

Chapter V

Frió

Mientras Rukia se alejaba en su coche, Kyle salió por la puerta posterior de su bonita casa victoriana, pintada de blanco y con los bordes grises. Llevaba otra bandeja de galletas cubiertas con papel de aluminio, pero no para la venta escolar de dulces. Esa hornada era para la viuda. Una ofrenda de paz no habría estado fuera de lugar, pero no se trataba de eso; era un soborno.

Kyle buscaba información. Necesitaba saber si la viuda estaba embarazada. Y, en caso afirmativo, de quién.

Kensei aseguraba no saber nada. Ella lo había interrogado a fondo pero, si sabía algo, no daba su brazo a torcer. Aseguraba que no tenía noticias de ese embarazo, aparte del comentario de Rukia, y en todo caso no quería, por respeto a Kon, conjeturar sobre la identidad del padre. Su reacción fue cerrarse por completo; Kyle temía que su renuencia a conjeturar no se debiera tanto a su respeto por el querido difunto como a su amistad con Ichigo y Kensei. Era lógico que los protegiera. Cosa de hombres.

La casa victoriana de Nozomi Kujo, de diseño muy similar al de las otras tres del callejón, era azul celeste con bordes blancos. El porche que la rodeaba era idéntico al de las otras, al igual que las farolas de gas, los aleros y las buhardillas. Pero a diferencia de las demás la de Nozomi contaba con un mirador en lo alto. Kyle, Rukia y Mashiro se habían preguntado más de una vez qué significaba eso. Kon solía subir con June; tras la muerte de su esposa lo hacía solo de vez en cuando. A sus vecinos les daba la sensación de que era un lugar sereno, destinado a la contemplación. El hecho de que a Nozomi nunca se la hubiera visto allí, ni con Kon ni sin él, era otro punto en contra de esa mujer.

La casa era la cuarta y última de las que rodeaban el callejón, con lo cual la viuda resultaba la vecina más cercana de los Marsh. Kyle no tardó un segundo en pasar de un jardín al siguiente y enfiló el sendero de piedra azulada que llevaba a la puerta trasera. Subió por los peldaños y llamó con los nudillos pensando en las muchas conversaciones que había mantenido con June en ese porche. Aquella mujer había sido una figura materna para las otras tres. Pasados tres años de su muerte Kyle aún la echaba de menos.

Como nadie respondía, pulsó el timbre. Luego puso una mano a modo de pantalla para espiar a través del vidrio. En tiempos de June esa cocina tenía un aspecto rústico, con telas escocesas o estampadas y dibujos de los nietos. Ahora, en cambio, era elegante y frío, todo acero inoxidable. Lo mismo podía decirse de Nozomi en opinión de Kyle; era fría, muy moderna y reservada.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar de nuevo el timbre apareció Nozomi. Lucía pantalones estrechos, una holgada camisa de hombre, salpicada de pintura, y una expresión que se tornó desconfiada al ver quién estaba en la puerta. Los dos nunca habían sido precisamente amigos íntimos.

Cruzó sin prisa la cocina para abrir la puerta. Kyle le tendió la fuente.

—Galletas salpicadas de chocolate en abundancia. Para celebrar la llegada de mayo.

Nozomi echó una mirada cautelosa a la bandeja. Luego, con una voz tan serena y precavida como todo cuanto la rodeaba, dijo:

—Que amable.

Bien habría podido decir: « ¿Por qué ahora, por qué tú? ¿Por qué, simplemente?». Kyle se encogió de hombros; se sentía como un farsante.

—Tenía que preparar varias hornadas para la venta escolar y compré ingredientes de sobra. De modo que cocí unas cuantas más para los chicos de Kensei y para mis hijos. Como aún quedaba chocolate y no valía la pena guardarlo, hice todavía más.

—Ah —dijo Nozomi, aunque no parecía nada convencida.

Kyle dio un empujoncillo a la fuente.

—Si las aceptas me harás un favor. No sé qué hacer con ellas. Si las dejo en casa comeré tantas como los niños y se me irán directamente a la cadera. Tú no estás a dieta, ¿verdad? Eres tan delgada...

Era la excusa perfecta para echar un vistazo al vientre de la viuda. Lo hizo con prontitud, pero la camisa no dejaba entrever nada. Nozomi cogió la fuente.

—Nunca he tenido que ponerme a dieta. Supongo que es una suerte.

—Te envidio. Yo las he probado todas: la de la manzana, la de la luna, cuantas se te ocurran, Nunca he sido lo que se dice gordo, pero me vendría bien adelgazar cuatro o cinco kilos. Ya me entiendes. ¿Haces ejercicio?

Nozomi negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que no te hace falta. Eres atlética por naturaleza. Mantenías a Kon en actividad. ¡Cuánto le echo de menos!

Sonó el teléfono y Nozomi, con un discreto «perdona», fue a atender la llamada.

Kyle no apartaba la vista de su vientre, pero si algo había allí la camisa lo mantenía oculto.

Nozomi dijo «hola», hizo una pausa, repitió el saludo y acabó por colgar.

— ¿Una promoción telefónica? —preguntó Kyle—. ¡Siempre a esta hora! Te sientas a comer y ring, ahí los tienes. Si no fuera por todas las llamadas que recibe Craig, pondría una grabación para decir que no las aceptamos. Se puede, ¿sabes?

—No era ningún promotor —explicó Nozomi—. No han respondido.

—Eso también es molesto. ¿Te sucede a menudo?

Después de reflexionar un momento Nozomi negó con la cabeza y se volvió para dejar las galletas en la encimera. Solo entonces la camisa se pegó a su cuerpo lo suficiente para revelar secretos.

—Oh —murmuró Kyle alzando la vista un segundo demasiado tarde.

Nozomi tuvo la decencia de no negarlo, Antes bien se llevó la mano al vientre. Si alguna duda quedaba, entonces desapareció. El bulto era inconfundible. Aun así Kyle preguntó:

— ¿Estás...?

La otra asintió.

— ¿De cuánto?

—Siete meses.

— ¡Siete! —Kyle se apresuró a hacer el cálculo. Siete meses en mayo; eso significaba que había concebido en noviembre. No, en octubre—. No parece un embarazo de siete meses.

Octubre. Eso significaba que el culpable podía ser tanto Ichigo como Kensei. El otoño anterior Ichigo le había rediseñado el jardín; estuvo bastante tiempo dentro de la casa examinando los planos con ella. También había que incluir a Kensei como sospechoso. En octubre, con su esposa trabajando y los niños de nuevo en la escuela, solo Kyle estaba cerca para ver qué hacía; pero había sido un mes infernal para él, repleto de actividades escolares que la retenían fuera del hogar gran parte del día.

—Que no lo parezca ¿es bueno o malo? —preguntó Nozomi.

—Bueno, sin duda. Así después tendrás menos preocupaciones. Claro que no tienes por qué preocuparte en absoluto. ¡Embarazada! ¡Vaya! —Kyle hizo una pausa a fin de darle tiempo para hacer algún comentario sobre el padre. Como la otra no dijo nada, señaló la camisa salpicada de pintura—. Estás decorando la habitación del bebé.

—Sí.

— ¿Azul marino y amarillo?

Nozomi asintió.

—Qué bien. En mi caso estoy encantado con mis hijos adoptivos. Digan lo que digan, amo ser padre adoptivo. Oye... ¿ya sabes si es niño o niña?

La vecina meneó la cabeza.

—No, claro —razonó Kyle—. Solo te plantean lo de la amniocentesis después de los treinta y cinco años. Tú eres joven todavía. No te la harán a menos que haya motivos de preocupación; por ejemplo, si en tu familia hay alguna enfermedad congénita que puedas transmitir. O en la familia del padre. —Hizo otra pausa. Nozomi seguía en silencio—. ¿Esto fue...? —Buscó la palabra con estudiada despreocupación—. Eh... ¿planeado?

—No. En absoluto.

Bueno, ya es algo, reflexionó Kyle, aunque no le revelaba lo que necesitaba saber.

—Pero tú quieres tenerlo.

— ¡Oh, sí!

Kyle sonrió.

—Oye, ¿qué diría Kon?

—Estaría feliz. Sabía que yo deseaba tener un hijo.

— ¿Y el padre del bebé...? —Ya estaba dicho. Por fin. Con absoluta naturalidad. Muy al caso.

Nozomi enarcó las cejas como si preguntara: « ¿Qué ocurre con el padre?».

— ¿Está contento? —insistió Kyle.

—No sabe nada.

Oh, Dios.

— ¿No piensas decírselo?

—No estoy segura.

— ¿No crees que él debería estar enterado?

—No. Tiene otras obligaciones.

Aquello no sonaba bien. A Kyle no le gustó. Quedaba demasiada cerca de su casa.

— ¡Y todos convencidos de que dormías sola! —bromeó.

Nozomi no esbozó siquiera una sonrisa.

—Duermo sola —repuso con tranquila firmeza.

Como no sabía qué decir ante eso, su visitante se limitó a agregar:

—Bueno, que disfrutes de las galletas. —Y se marchó tras agitar la mano.

Pero no regresó a su casa. Mientras cruzaba a buen paso su propio jardín rumbo al de Kensei, pensaba que nunca había tenido una vecina tan antipática como Nozomi. Nadie respondía a un gesto amable con monosílabos. Esa mujer debía de ser culpable de algo. Preocupada por la posibilidad de que ese algo estuviera relacionado con su propio marido, fue directamente a la cocina de los Muguruma. Por fortuna Kensei estaba solo.

—Está embarazada de siete meses. Me lo ha dicho ella misma.

— ¿Siete meses? —repitió él apartándose del fregadero, donde estaba lavando los platos—. ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que hemos estado a oscuras!

—Y a oscuras estamos todavía. No ha querido decir quién es el padre. Ni una palabra. Tú tienes que haber visto algo, Kensei. Eres quien pasa más tiempo en casa. Debes de saber algo.

Kensei alzó las manos jabonosas en un gesto de negativa.

—Yo no.

— ¿No qué? ¿Que no eres el padre?

—Que no sé nada. —Kensei se subió las gafas con el dorso de la muñeca y volvió a hundir las manos en el agua para fregar una cacerola—. No miro. No veo coches allí. De verdad, Kyle. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Además, no tuvo por qué suceder aquí. Ella sale.

—Por poco tiempo.

—No se necesita mucho.

Kyle no iba a tragarse aquello.

—Ichigo trabajó allí durante todo el otoño. Pasaba mucho tiempo con ella.

—Ichigo está enamorado de Rukia. Por ahí vas mal.

—Pero están atravesando malos momentos. Por lo de la infertilidad, ¿entiendes? La situación es tensa.

—No tanto.

—Bueno, ¿qué hay de Stan? —Kyle lo dijo con el corazón en un puño. Al ver que Kensei le lanzaba una breve mirada bajó la voz—. Tú sabes lo de esa higienista dental con la que se entretenía el año pasado. Y sabes que yo lo sé. Nozomi podría ser su última compañera de juegos.

—No lo creo.

—Pero no estás seguro.

—No se lo he preguntado, si a eso te refieres. —Kensei quitó el tapón del fregadero y el agua jabonosa se fue en un remolino—. Por lo que sé, la higienista forma parte del pasado. Juró que se había reformado. —Dejó correr el agua para enjuagar—. Y no creo que se haya liado con la vecina, delante de nuestras narices.

— ¿Por qué no? Esa higienista me atendía también a mí.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, Kyle.

—De acuerdo, pero si no es ninguno de ustedes tres, ¿quién es?

—No tengo ni idea.

—Algo has de saber —repuso Kyle. Quería la certeza de que no era Stan. No le importaba quién hubiera sido, siempre que no fuera su esposo.

Kensei se volvió para mirarla.

— ¿Se lo has preguntado directamente?

—No he podido. No se mostró muy cordial. Le llevé galletas. Ni siquiera me dio las gracias.

—Probablemente tu visita la dejó pasmada. Ustedes tampoco han sido muy amables con ella.

—La tratamos bien.

—Tratarla bien no es lo mismo que ser amable.

—Nozomi no es June.

—Y ustedes no han dejado de hacérselo notar.

—Nunca le hemos dicho eso.

—Con esas palabras no.

Kyle se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Nozomi no era June, pero había más. Tenía treinta y dos años; el, cuarenta y tres; era guapa y el no. Nozomi era la clase de mujer que atraía a los hombres, sobre todo a los que se acercaban a los cincuenta años y no se resignaban a tener esa edad. Stan tenía cuarenta y siete. Y había tenido varias aventuras.

Súbitamente cansado, dejó caer la mano.

—Bueno, no vale la pena seguir. No vas a decirme nada.

—Porque no sé nada —insistió Kensei.

El no le creía, pero no perdería el tiempo tratando de extraer aceite de una piedra. Tenía la cena en el horno. Pronto estaría lista. Y los chicos debían de tener hambre. Hasta era posible que Stan llegara a tiempo para cenar con ellos.

Regresó a su casa casi deseando que él telefoneara con otra de sus débiles excusas: que estaba aguardando una llamada, que lo necesitaban en una reunión o que debía llevar a su equipo de programadores a cenar, pues acababan de terminar un trabajo justo a tiempo. Quería que le diera una oportunidad para enfrentarse a él.

Stan era un genio con los ordenadores. Cuando menos era lo que Kyle suponía, puesto que su empresa marchaba bien; lo que no sabía era si el éxito se debía a su propio ingenio o al de la gente que contrataba. El no sabía nada de informática y Stan no lo alentaba a aprender. Decía que, si acababa aficionándose, se convertirían en una pareja aburrida. Él vivía entre ordenadores en la oficina y no quería hablar del trabajo en casa.

_Continuará…._


	7. Chapter VI

Título: La Vecina De Al Lado.

Crossover: Bleach ~ South Park

Categorías: Romance/Drama/Angst/Family/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/Mystery/Tragedy

Advertencias: Slash (chicoxchico)

Capítulo: 7/(¿?)

N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo ando muy bien, como saque el primer lugar del grupo, mis padres me compraran el libro de "Escuela de Frikis" estoy ansiosa por leer ese libro, desde Abril que lo quiero, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de comprármelo, en fin, volviendo con otros temas debo aclarar que este capítulo todavía continuamos con la vida de Kyle (cómo lo amo) y si odias este personaje o simplemente te aburre no leas el capítulo, pronto volveré con el IchiRuki.

¡GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

Música: Lluvia de Estrellas – Jot Dog (Esta sección es puro relleno)

Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami ©B.S.P.B.D.N.S

Chapter VI

¿Por qué…?

En sus momentos de mayor suspicacia Kyle se preguntaba si su esposo le ocultaba algo. ¿Qué podía descubrir si encendía el ordenador de su estudio para Stan leer su correo electrónico? Pero en sus momentos de culpa se odiaba por pensar así. Él era su marido. Llevaban diecisiete años casados. Cuando se enfrentó a él por lo de la higienista dental y amenazó con abandonarlo, Stan se deshizo en llanto y juró que eso había terminado, que lo amaba y le sería fiel.

Sin embargo, la higienista no había sido la primera. Lo mismo había jurado otras veces, para luego faltar a su palabra. Kyle ya no sabía qué pensar.

Al entrar por la puerta posterior no encontró a nadie en la cocina, pero la mesa estaba puesta y olía a lasaña de carne. Cuando acabó de preparar la ensalada tenía junto a su codo a Thomas, su hijo adoptivo de seis años, que también era su ayudante. Kyle cortó rebanadas de pan; Thomas las puso en una cestita y luego, irguiéndose de puntillas, la metió en el microondas.

Tweek, apareció momentos después. Tenía ocho años, tenía el cabello color rubio revuelto como en la nariz congestionada por la alergia, que daba a sus voces un sonido nasal. De cualquier modo probablemente no hubiera logrado entender lo que decían aun cuando hablaran con claridad; la manera en que dialogaba ante los demás era incoherente para los demás. No se trataba exactamente de un idioma distinto, sino de una especie de murmullo constante. Así se comunica desde que aprendió a hablar. Kyle lo llevaba de un lado a otro, les preparaba la comida, limpiaba su habitación y le compraba la ropa; no obstante, lo hacía sentir superfluo. Era uno de los motivos por los que Thomas le era precioso. Thomas la necesitaba, la adoraba.

Craig entró cuando los dos menores acababan de sentarse. Una vez más (todavía) Kyle se sobresaltó al verlo. Por fin había comenzado a crecer, a los quince años, y parecía estar compensando súbitamente el tiempo perdido. Ya era más alto que él. Entre eso y el cambio que la pubertad había provocado en sus fracciones, empezaba a tener aspecto de hombre (se parecía a Stan, desde luego), hasta el punto de que él no podía evitar un sobresalto cada vez que le veía. Claro que el sobresalto también podía deberse a su precipitación habitual. El chico tendió la mano hacia el pan y excavó en su lasaña como si tuviera prisa. Sin duda tenía algo planeado para esa noche.

Lo estaba perdiendo. Era obvio que él deseaba estar en cualquier otra parte, haciendo cosas que él no podía ver. Y eso lo ponía nerviosa.

Sin embargo no podía obligarle a estar en casa. Los varones de su edad necesitaban la compañía de sus amigos. Aun así le preocupaba que pasara tanto tiempo fuera del hogar.

Le preguntó cómo había pasado el día. El murmuró una respuesta entre un bocado y otro. Kyle observó con tono de broma que estaba hablando como Tweek, que protesto de un modo perfectamente articulado, porque así lo quiso. Cuando reanudo sus murmullos, Kyle se volvió hacia Craig, pero apenas había formulado una pregunta sobre el entrenamiento de béisbol cuando Thomas lanzó un aullido. Acababa de tocar la fuente de lasaña caliente y se había quemado un dedo. Kyle la llevó enseguida al fregadero, le puso el dedo bajo el agua fría, le dio un cubito de hielo para que se lo aplicara y lo guió nuevamente a su silla.

Por entonces Craig estaba devorando la segunda ración. Él le dijo que comiera más despacio. El chico replicó que sus amigos le esperaban en casa de Sean. Cuando su madre le preguntó qué pensaban hacer, respondió que escucharían un CD nuevo. Ella quiso saber si había terminado los deberes, y Craig contestó que los acabaría allí. Kyle le recordó que debía regresar antes de las diez. El, con cara de consternación, preguntó por qué. Porque al día siguiente debía ir a la escuela. El chico argumentó que nunca se acostaba antes de la medianoche; ¿por qué debía volver tan temprano? Los padres de Sean estarían allí, nadie iría a ninguna otra parte y le parecía lamentable que él no confiara en él.

En ese momento entró Stan, pelinegro, guapo, ¡y tan encantador! Con una sonrisa simpática preguntó a qué venía la discusión.

Disgustado por el hecho de que su esposo llegara tan tarde sin haberle avisado, dejándolo con la duda de dónde estaría, para luego presentarse con esa sonrisa inocente, Kyle echó una porción de lasaña en el plato y se apartó de la mesa para calentarla en el microondas. A su espalda la conversación era cada vez más animada; eso lo enojó aún más. Era él quien pasaba el día entero ocupándose de los niños. Le parecía injusto que se alegraran tanto de ver a Stan.

Debía reconocer que él sabía tratarlos. Les prestaba atención, bromeaba con ellos y asumía el papel de bueno, mientras que a él le tocaba ser el malo. En ese mismo instante, cuando Kyle volvió a la mesa, estaba autorizando a Craig a quedarse en casa de Sean hasta las diez y media, solo por esa vez. Y el chico, ¿no la miraba ahora con una sonrisa desafiante? ¿No era su fiel Thomas quien estaba sentado en el regazo de Stan, con un brazo alrededor de su cuello?

Después de plantar bruscamente el plato frente a él, Kyle continuó comiendo, pero ya no participaba en la conversación; se limitaba a escuchar, y solo con un oído. Tenía otras cosas en la mente. No dejaba de ver el vientre de Nozomi, de preguntarse cuándo había estado Stan con ella. Tenían oportunidades por decenas, desde luego. Kyle siempre indicaba sus compromisos en el gran calendario que pendía junto al teléfono de la cocina. Por ende, Stan sabía a qué hora saldría, adonde iría y cuánto tardaría en regresar. Sabía si los niños saldrían también. En esas ocasiones no había nadie que viera si él corría a la casa vecina. Algunas veces (por la noche, nada menos, en la oscuridad, cuando tampoco los vecinos podían ver) él había dado alguna excusa relacionada con el trabajo para no acompañar a Kyle y a los tres chicos. En varias de esas ocasiones al regresar a casa lo habían encontrado allí. «Acabo de llegar», decía entonces con una gran sonrisa, mientras revolvía el pelo a Tweek y recibía a Thomas, que se arrojaba a sus brazos como lanzado por una catapulta. Desde luego, era posible que así fuera, pero ¿acababa de llegar del trabajo o de la casa de Nozomi?

Kyle apretó los dientes (el dentista le había recomendado que no los hiciera rechinar así, pero no podía evitarlo) y se levantó para llevar su plato al fregadero. Estaba vacío; había comido todo sin apreciar el sabor de un solo bocado. Después de enjuagarlo abrió el lavavajillas y lo dejó caer dentro. Se juró sin más que, si Stan era el padre de ese bebé, esa aventura sería la última. Los diecisiete años de matrimonio irían a la basura. Aquello habría terminado. Definitivamente. Si era el padre de ese bebé, Kyle no quería servirle la comida nunca más, ni dormir con él, ni lavarle los calcetines. Si era el padre de ese bebé, no quería siquiera volver a verlo.

Se estaba dejando llevar por las emociones, sí. No podía ser objetivo debido a lo tarde que él regresaba del trabajo, las llamadas telefónicas que atendía sin identificarlas jamás, las facturas pagadas con la tarjeta de crédito que no tenían explicación (y él tampoco podía preguntar, pues Stan afirmaba que pagar las cuentas era asunto de él). No; no podía ser objetivo. En ese momento, sensibilizada por las infidelidades anteriores de su marido, no imaginaba que el padre del bebé pudiera ser ningún otro.

Sonó el teléfono. Craig se lanzó a atender la llamada mientras se metía el último trozo de pan en la boca.

— ¡Sí! —dijo, con esa voz grave recientemente adquirida, a quienquiera que estuviese al otro lado de la línea. Probablemente un amigo, a juzgar por su tono.

Kyle escuchó, frunció el entrecejo y volvió a aguzar el oído. Atraído por su silencio, dio media vuelta para mirar a su hijo, que en ese momento había perdido el color.

_Continuará…_


	8. Chapter VII

Título: La Vecina De Al Lado.

Crossover: Bleach ~ South Park

Categorías: Romance/Drama/Angst/Family/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/Mystery/Tragedy

Advertencias:

Capítulo: 8/(¿?)

N/A: Sin comentarios…que disfruten de la lectura.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga _Bleach_ son propiedad de **Tite Kubo**.

Todos los personajes de la Serie _South Park_ le pertenecen a **Trey Parker & Matt Stone**.

Música: Criminal – Britney Spears (Esta sección es puro relleno)

Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami ©B.S.P.B.D.N.S

Chapter VII

Transformation

Mashiro Muguruma estaba en una habitación de hotel en San Antonio y solo tenía una vaga conciencia de lo que la rodeaba. Con tantas noches como había pasado en hoteles en los últimos años, cada habitación se confundía con las otras, Rara vez deshacía el equipaje, salvo para colgar las prendas arrugadas; por odioso que resultara vivir sacando cosas de una maleta, peor era instalarse en un lugar que no era su hogar. De igual modo había adquirido la costumbre de imaginar que la casa que amaba estaba allí mismo, al otro lado de la puerta. Eso aliviaba el aislamiento... hasta que se encontró esperando que entraran Kensei y los niños, cosa que solía sucederle después de cenar. Era entonces cuando cogía el teléfono para llamar a su familia.

Esa noche, en sus primeros intentos, encontró la línea ocupada. Eso significaba que su hija estaba utilizando la llamada en espera para pasar de un interlocutor a otro. Como cabía esperar, cuando al fin sonó el teléfono Riruka respondió con prontitud.

— ¿Sí?

—Hola, tesoro.

—Mamá —dijo la niña, con la voz grave y reverente que normalmente utilizaba para sugerir que había ocurrido algo extraordinario—, van a echar a Clyde Donovan de la escuela.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Se presentó al entrenamiento de béisbol completamente borracho. En estos momentos sus padres están hablando con el señor Randy, y Red, la novia de Clyde, dice que lo van a expulsar. Red llamó a Butters, Butters nos llamó a mí y a Karin. Quieren que llame a Craig, porque quizá sepa algo, pero tengo a Lisa en la otra línea. Espera a que corte.

Se oyó un chasquido. Luego el silencio.

¿Borracho? Mashiro sintió un escalofrío Riruka continuó hablando.

—No pueden expulsar a Clyde. Es el delegado de la clase.

— ¿De veras estaba borracho?

—Como una cuba.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué estaba bebido? ¿Cómo voy a saber yo por qué se emborrachan los hombres? El caso es que si expulsan a Clyde podrían expulsar a cualquiera.

—Pues eso es lo que deberían hacer. ¿Dónde estuvo bebiendo? —Mashiro imaginó a Clyde solo en su casa, mientras sus padres estaban fuera luchando por una nueva causa. Peor aún, visualizó la cochera, donde cualquier muchacho podía beber hasta quedar idiota, algo no muy diferente de dos chicos que destruyen cuanto tienen a la vista para luego ir a la escuela y abrir fuego con pistolas—. ¿Fue con cerveza? ¿Con algo más fuerte? En cualquier caso, ¿dónde lo consiguió?

—Venga, mamá, si uno quiere es fácil conseguir bebida. Ha arruinado la temporada de béisbol por completo, justo cuando estábamos a punto de ganar la liga...

—Deja de pensar en el béisbol, Riruka. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió beber?

La niña suspiró.

—Los chicos beben, mamá. No es la primera vez que Clyde lo hace. Y no toma solo alcohol.

— ¿Qué más toma? —preguntó Mashiro conteniendo el aliento.

—Pastillas.

— ¿Clyde?

—No es un santo, mamá. Es como cualquiera de nosotros.

—Tú no bebes, ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que no, mamá! Ya hemos hablado de eso. Sabes que no bebo. Pero los muchachos sí. No debería habértelo contado. No es nada del otro mundo.

—Yo creo que sí. —Riruka tenía catorce años y era de las menores en su curso. La mayoría de sus amigos ya habían cumplido quince, algunos incluso dieciséis y ya conducían. Su hija estaba creciendo demasiado deprisa—. Me gustaría estar allí. ¿Dónde está tu padre?

—Abajo. No te preocupes. Ya está enterado de todo. Lo siento, no puedo seguir hablando. Debo ir a ver si Craig sabe algo más. ¿Quieres hablar con papá?

Por supuesto.

—Con tu hermano, primero.

—Bueno. ¡Yukio...! Adiós, mamá.

—Llámame más tarde, Riruka. Tienes mi número en el tablero.

El silencio que siguió le indicó que Riruka ya se había ido. Pocos segundos después llegó Yukio.

—Hola, mamá. Por aquí todo va bien, pero estoy chateando con mis amigos y no puedo hablar mucho contigo. ¿Cuándo regresarás?

—Mañana por la tarde. —Yukio no parecía saber lo de Clyde, o bien era demasiado niño para interesarse por eso; tanto mejor, pensó Mashiro. Quería charlar personalmente con él de temas como ese—. ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en la escuela?

—Bien, pero ahora no puedo hablar. Te lo contaré mañana.

— ¿Tienes algo que contar? ¿Ha sucedido algo? —Esperó, pero no se oía otra cosa que el característico repiqueteo de Yukio sobre las teclas del ordenador—. ¿Yukio?

—La escuela es siempre lo mismo. Lo siento, pero no puedo hablar y teclear al mismo tiempo, mamá, y los chicos me están esperando.

— ¿Has estudiado para el examen de matemáticas?

—Sí. ¿Estarás aquí cuando yo regrese de la escuela?

—Con toda seguridad. Te quiero, hijo. Te echo de menos.

—Yo también, mamá. Hasta mañana. Adiós.

Cortó justo cuando Mashiro iba a preguntar por Kensei. Ella cerró la boca y se quedó mirando el auricular; luego volvió a marcar el número.

Fue Kensei quien atendió, y ella sintió un alivio instantáneo. Él era su puntal. Nunca habría podido desarrollar su carrera profesional si él no la hubiera reemplazado en el hogar. No quería siquiera imaginar cómo serían las cosas si Kensei tuviera que trabajar en la ciudad y los niños pasaran la tarde solos. Si ahora se preocupaba, en ese caso acabaría por volverse loca.

—Kensei —dijo con un suspiro—, Riruka me ha contado lo de Clyde. ¿Es cierto que estaba ebrio? ¿En pleno día? ¿Y en un día laborable?

—Eso parece —respondió él con calma.

—No casa con su imagen.

—Pues no.

—Dos fines de semana atrás, Riruka y él estuvieron en la misma fiesta. Esto me da mala espina.

—Riruka está bien, Mashiro.

— ¿Entiende que Clyde ha actuado mal? ¿Que eso es peligroso... malo para la salud?

—Ya lo entenderá. Todo está demasiado fresco. Nadie sabe bien cómo fue. En estos momentos las niñas no hacen más que cotillear.

— ¿Crees que Riruka bebe en las fiestas?

—Llega sobria a casa. De eso podemos estar seguros, porque la vemos.

—No siempre. A veces va a casa de Karin. O a la de Hinamori. No sabemos si los otros padres se fijan en esas cosas... De cualquier modo, no falta mucho para que los chicos comiencen a conducir. ¿Qué pasará entonces si beben?

—Voy a escribir una serie de columnas sobre el tema.

—Hablo en serio, Kensei.

—Yo también. A mí tampoco me gusta que beban, pero casi todos lo hacen alguna vez; no es cosa de enterrar la cabeza en la arena. En eso estás de acuerdo conmigo, solo que ahora, al estar lejos, te sientes impotente.

—Estoy como paralizada. Era mejor cuando acompañábamos a los niños a todos los sitios. Así estábamos seguros de que llegaban sanos y salvos. Ojalá regresaran aquellos tiempos.

—No pensarías lo mismo si te tocara hacer de chófer —comentó Kensei—. Mi vida será mucho menos complicada cuando Riruka pueda conducir. Confío en ella.

—Yo también —aclaró Mashiro —. Los que me preocupan son sus amigos.

—Son buenos chicos.

—Clyde también.

—Estás exagerando.

Tal vez era cierto, pero resultaba difícil no exagerar cuando una se encontraba a varios miles de kilómetros. ¿Era apenas martes por la noche? El día anterior, por la mañana, aún estaba en su casa. Pero era como si desde entonces hubiera transcurrido toda una semana.

— ¿Yukio está preparado para el examen?

—Sí, como de costumbre. Revisé sus deberes. Estaban bien.

—Tenía mucha prisa por cortar. Se me ocurrió que tal vez trataba de ocultar algo.

—No, mujer. Es que está chateando con sus amigos. Seguramente piensa contarte todo cuando regreses a casa. ¿A qué hora llegarás?

—A las tres más o menos.

— ¿Vendrás directamente a casa o pasarás antes por la oficina?

—A casa. —Sentía un profundo anhelo de estar allí. En los últimos tiempos le sucedía cada vez con más frecuencia. Y con mayor intensidad—. No me gusta esta vida, Kensei. Tengo la sensación de que es mucho lo que me pierdo.

—Yo me ocupo de todo.

—Lo sé, pero me gustaría estar con ustedes.

—Querías trabajar. No puedes tenerlo todo.

En boca de otra persona el comentario podría haber sonado a reproche, pero Kensei lo dijo con amabilidad. Además, el hecho de que Mashiro trabajara le ahorraba presiones, y él era el primero en admitirlo. En otros tiempos, cuando era el único sostén del hogar, había tenido que hacer malabarismos, profesionalmente hablando, y aseguraba sin rodeos que prefería su vida actual.

¿Cómo no preferirla? Estaba en casa con los niños, formando parte de su vida, tal como ella solía hacerlo antes. Ya no, y sentía la pérdida.

— ¿Hay más novedades?

—Poca cosa.

— ¿Ha ido alguien a cortar el césped?

—Sí, Esta mañana.

— ¿Ya han brotado los tulipanes?

—Los de Nozomi. Esa mujer tiene buena mano para las plantas.

Mashiro no lo ponía en duda. Nozomi también tenía un buen busto y malos modales, pero prefería no hablar de eso con Kensei. Su marido veía las cosas desde un punto de vista masculino, ya se tratara de Nozomi o de la bebida, y ella ya tenía bastante por el momento.

— ¿Alguna otra novedad?

—Desde tu llamada de ayer, ninguna. Salvo que Rukia no está embarazada.

—Ay, pobre. —Eso le dolió—. Debe de sentirse muy desanimada.

—Así es.

— ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?

—No lo sé. No le he preguntado.

Mashiro habría preguntado. En los cuatro últimos años ella y Rukia se habían convertido en amigas íntimas; a menudo hablaban de posibilidades, cuándos y porqués. Era una de las ventajas de ser mujer. Aunque Kensei fuera una maravilla con los niños y las tareas domésticas, jamás podría reemplazar a las chicas.

—Se lo preguntaré mañana —afirmó. Otro motivo más por el que regresar a casa. Echaba de menos los ratos que compartía con sus amigas—. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Ichigo?

—No lo sé. Sería un buen tema para una columna; la versión masculina del asunto. ¡Voy enseguida! —exclamó—. Oye, tesoro, tengo que cortar. Debo llevar a Riruka a casa de Butters. Han quedado para estudiar historia.

— ¿Para estudiar historia? ¡No me digas!

—Bueno, para cotillear sobre Clyde, pero no importa. ¡Ahora voy, Riruka! Tengo que cortar, Mashiro.

— ¿Nada nuevo, pues?

—Nada. Hasta mañana.

— ¿Qué harás después de llevar a Riruka a casa de Butters?

Él suspiró.

—Mirar el informativo, en busca de una idea para mi próxima columna. Luego hacer que Yukio se acueste. Después, ir por Riruka. Imagínate, si tuviera carnet de conducir podría ir y venir sola. Adiós, tesoro.

Mashiro colgó el auricular solo porque él ya lo había hecho. Le habría gustado prolongar la conversación. Pero los niños tenían prisa por cortar. Kensei tenía prisa por cortar. ¿Cómo no sentir que la dejaban de lado?

No siempre había sido así. No mucho tiempo atrás ella era el centro de la vida diaria.

Trató de recordar aquellos días, en especial la parte negativa, a fin de apreciar su actual soledad. Intentó recordar la sensación de cansancio, acoso y aburrimiento. La frustración de lavar ropa interminablemente, de recoger juguetes, de llevar a los niños a jugar con sus compañeros, a las lecciones de música y a los entrenamientos de fútbol. Trató de recordar aquella larga y dura lucha por admitir que necesitaba algo más, aparte de la crianza de los hijos, para dar un sentido a su vida.

Sin embargo, la parte negativa se le escapaba. Solo podía pensar en lo grato que había sido.

Una vez reconocido eso, tampoco quería volver el reloj atrás. Habían pasado siete años desde que creó la empresa y aún le asombraba cómo había prosperado. Si hubiera tenido que ofrecer una charla motivacional sobre la clave de su éxito, no habría sabido qué decir. Había descubierto algo por casualidad. Debía tanto a la suerte como a cualquier otro factor.

El zumo de hortalizas no era nada nuevo, existía desde siempre, pero hasta entonces nadie lo había llamado «cerveza de remolacha»; nadie lo había envasado con elegancia, en cinco variedades distintas, a cuál más deliciosa. Al principio era una industria doméstica, que funcionaba en la cocina de un proveedor de la zona y abastecía a un puñado de tiendas cercanas. En la actualidad tenía plantas procesadoras en ambas costas, recibía materia prima de diez o doce estados diferentes y varios países extranjeros, y sus productos se vendían en todos los supermercados importantes.

La gente la consideraba un genio empresarial, pero no era cierto. El negocio había tomado impulso por sí solo, arrastrándola consigo. Mashiro sabía organizar, desde luego; la maternidad había sido una buena preparación. Pero ¿acaso había comenzado guiada por una gran visión? No; su producto estaba destinado a las mujeres trabajadoras. Aún no se explicaba por qué las madres se habían aficionado a comprar esa bebida, tanto para ellas como para sus hijos.

En cualquier caso ahora vislumbraba una perspectiva más amplia. Un gran fabricante de alimentos la estaba cortejando con la esperanza de comprar los derechos y el nombre de su producto; las cifras que se mencionaban eran apabullantes. Con tanto dinero podría pagar una buena educación para los niños y mucho más: vacaciones en familia por varios años, una casa en la playa, una jubilación cómoda. Claro que la jubilación no era inminente; Mashiro tenía apenas cuarenta años. Su posible comprador pretendía mantenerla en el puesto de directora general. Era parte del trato.

No estaba segura de que le gustara esa idea, mucho menos en noches como esa. Se sentía muy lejos del hogar, muy apartada de su esposo y sus hijos. Aunque pasara todos los fines de semana con ellos, no era igual. Como tampoco lo era llamarlos por teléfono todas las noches.

Había llegado muy lejos. Todos lo decían, y no solo por la empresa. Siete años atrás Mashiro era una madre malhumorada, de aspecto desaliñado, que escondía el vientre bajo jerséis holgados y, cansada de humillaciones en el gimnasio, trataba de recuperar la silueta bebiendo zumo de zanahorias. Ahora pesaba diez kilos menos, llevaba el pelo corto y bien arreglado, se maquillaba todos los días y tenía el armario lleno de elegantes trajes estilo sastre.

Oh, había llegado muy lejos, sí, pero debía pagar el precio.

_Continuará…_


	9. Chapter VIII

Título: La Vecina De Al Lado.

Crossover: Bleach ~ South Park

Categorías: Romance/Drama/Angst/Family/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/Mystery/Tragedy

Advertencias:

Capítulo: 9/(¿?)

N/A: Como sopla el viento en las ventanas, como llueve hoy. Como está la calle de vacía, como muere el sol. Estos días grises del otoño me ponen triste y al calor del fuego de mi hoguera, te recuerdo hoy…

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga _Bleach_ son propiedad de **Tite Kubo**.

Todos los personajes de la Serie _South Park_ le pertenecen a **Trey Parker & Matt Stone**.

Música: No Hay Nadie Como Tú – Calle 13 (Esta sección es puro relleno)

Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami ©B.S.P.B.D.N.S

Chapter VIII

Amor de Mujer

Rukia pasó dos horas en la escuela. Ya eran cerca de las ocho cuando conducía de regreso a casa, pensando que tal vez era mejor no ser madre si eso significaba librar batallas como en la que acababa de participar. Claro que ella y Ichigo serían más razonables que los Donovan; con un poco de suerte entenderían mejor las necesidades de sus hijos. Y Clyde Donovan tenía necesidades, desde luego. Esa noche había detectado las grietas de su armadura. Allí estaba, demudado, retorciéndose los dedos mientras sus padres discutían por él. Al parecer preferían no ver ese gesto nervioso, Cuando Rukia se atrevió a sugerir (con amabilidad y en privado, al terminar la sesión) que estaba dispuesta a hablar con el muchacho, los dos arremetieron contra ella asegurando que su hijo estaba perfectamente.

Todo aquello la había debilitado.

Y la regla empeoraba las cosas. La debilitaba.

Pero ya era suficiente. Después de aspirar una bocanada de aire con decisión trató de liberarse de tensiones.

El ambiente ayudaba. La oscuridad traía su propia serenidad al callejón. En el extremo de cada sendero refulgían las farolas de gas; de las viviendas brotaban luces más tenues. En la sala de estar de los Muguruma, en la planta baja, titilaba una pantalla de televisión, señal de que allí estaba Kensei. De igual modo, en la casa vecina, un piso más arriba, una lámpara en una ventana, sumada a una sombra igual que hacía cabriolas, atestiguaban la presencia de Tweek Marsh. Y en la vivienda contigua, ¿dónde estaba la viuda? Las ventanas del frente estaban a oscuras. Solo al llegar a su propia entrada advirtió que había luz en la parte posterior del salón. Nozomi estaba en la biblioteca, como sucedía con frecuencia por la noche.

Se preguntó qué hacía allí. June solía leer todos los_ bestsellers_ que caían en sus manos, ya fueran de ficción o no. Había pertenecido a tres grupos de lectura y a menudo explicaba a Rukia, Mashiro y Kyle lo que se comentaba en esas reuniones. Sus dos hijos, ambos ya cuarentones, sabían que los libros eran el mejor regalo para ella. Kon también lo sabía y le daba ese gusto.

¿Era posible que Nozomi estuviera leyendo los libros de June? Parecía difícil. En ocasiones, Rukia había mencionado alguno en un intento de entablar conversación, sin que ella diera muestras de entender nada.

Tal vez ahora leía obras sobre la maternidad. Rukia podía prestarle unas cuantas.

A propósito... Miró hacia su propia casa con un nudo en la garganta. Lo de Clyde Donovan había sido una distracción, pero ya estaba de regreso y necesitaba a Ichigo. Necesitaba que la consolaran por los chicos de dieciséis años que no conseguían colmar las aspiraciones de sus padres, por no mencionar a las mujeres de treinta y cinco que no lograban colmar las de su familia política.

Con excepción de la farola de gas que iluminaba el extremo del sendero, solo se veía otra luz en la pequeña habitación edificada bajo el tejado de la cochera: la mitad del despacho que correspondía a Ichigo. Lo imaginó ante la mesa de dibujo, sentado en el taburete, con la rodilla flexionada, mientras trazaba un plano bajo el estrecho haz de luz arrojado por la lámpara de escritorio. A su izquierda, contra la pared, se alineaba el equipo informático, pero estaría inactivo. Ichigo lo había comprado para satisfacer a sus tres socios y al administrador, que trabajaban en la oficina de la ciudad; era lo último en ordenadores. Ichigo manejaba los programas de diseño con tanta pericia como sus colegas recién graduados, pero cuando podía elegir prefería trabajar a mano.

Y sin duda era lo que hacía en esos momentos. Estaría hambriento de algún placer, cualquiera que fuese, aunque debiera buscar consuelo en el trabajo antes que en su esposa.

Claro que ella no tenía derecho a criticarlo. Al fin y al cabo también escapaba refugiándose en su trabajo.

La situación se estaba deteriorando. Ellos mismos se estaban deteriorando. Ni siquiera la caricia del suave aire nocturno en la cara, al apearse del coche, pudo calmar ese escozor.

Con un suspiro de cansancio levantó la vista al cielo, tan bello y colmado de estrellas, tan vacío de respuestas. Ignoraba por qué Ichigo y ella no podían tener hijos. Tenían tantas cosas a favor...

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar divisó un movimiento en el porche delantero de los Marsh. Era el brasa de un cigarrillo, con el fulgor anaranjado intenso de la calada. Allí estaba Kyle.

Para aprovechar esa última distracción antes de enfrentarse a Ichigo, Rukia cruzó el callejón; el olor del pitillo la guió por el césped hasta el porche.

—No digas nada —le advirtió Kyle en voz baja. Estaba envuelto en sombras profundas—. Solo fumaré este.

Rukia se instaló un peldaño más abajo.

—Lo llevabas tan bien... Ya lo tenías controlado.

—Solo uno. Nada más. ¿Qué se sabe de Clyde?

Rukia habría preferido preguntar qué le había provocado la necesidad de fumar, pero como terapeuta se sentía derrotada.

—Está sobrio.

— ¿Van a expulsarlo?

— ¿A expulsarlo? ¡No, hombre! Lo han apartado del equipo por el resto de la temporada. —No estaba faltando al secreto profesional; simplemente corregía un rumor equivocado. La verdad debía ser dominio público.

— ¿No podrá jugar al béisbol? ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí.

La mirada de Kyle se perdió en la noche. Luego susurró:

—Es el mismo castigo que han impuesto a los otros dos chicos. Yo habría sido más severo con Clyde. Cuando eres líder las normas cambian. Se espera más de ti.

— ¿Qué dice Craig?

Kyle se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y aspiró con fuerza. Su respuesta vino tras un fino torrente de humo.

—Poca cosa. Por lo menos a nosotros. En cuanto se enteró se marchó corriendo. Dios mío, qué poco me gusta esta edad.

— ¿La nuestra? ¿O la de ellos?

—En este momento la de ellos. No soporto tantos secretos. Acabas preguntándote qué puede estar pasando.

— ¿Crees que Craig bebe?

—No, pero tampoco lo habría creído de Clyde. ¿Qué sabe uno? —Dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, pero si lo hacía para relajarse no lo consiguió. Su voz continuó sonando tensa—. En realidad hay algo que sí sé. Nozomi está embarazada. Le he llevado una bandeja de galletas. Viéndola de cerca está más claro que el agua.

Conque no había sido fruto de su imaginación, pensó Rukia. Eso le procuró cierta satisfacción.

—Está de siete meses.

— ¿De siete? No lo parecía.

—El bebé será tan esbelto como ella, sin duda —aventuró Kyle.

Rukia hizo el cálculo.

—Si está de siete meses significa que lo concibió en octubre. Por entonces estaba allí el carpintero, reparando el tejado del porche.

—Así es —confirmó su amiga—. Y después del tejado colocó una estantería en uno de los dormitorios para huéspedes, y luego agregó unas vigas bajo el cuarto de baño principal a fin de instalar una bañera de hidromasaje. También fueron un fontanero y un electricista para conectarla.

— ¿Un_ menage a trois_? —preguntó Rukia con picardía. En un día como aquel se necesitaba algo cómico para aliviar la tensión—. Y bien, ¿quién es el padre?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Se lo has preguntado?

—No me he atrevido. —Kyle dio otra chupada al cigarrillo y rizos de humo se elevaron desde sus labios hasta las fosas nasales—. Nozomi y yo no somos lo que se dice amigos. En cambio sí se lleva bien con mi marido. Es él quien va a su casa para despejar de nieve el sendero, cortar leña o instalar contraventanas. Debería enviarlo a él a averiguar.

—Puede que ya lo sepa —conjeturó Rukia con el tono pícaro con que él y las otras dos mujeres solían hablar de sus esposos en relación con Nozomi. Era bien sabido que la vecina conversaba con ellos.

Sin embargo, esta vez Kyle se puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Rukia hizo una pausa antes de responder.

—Se me ocurrió que alguno de los hombres que trabajaron allí pudo haber hecho un guiño, algún comentario sugerente. De hombre a hombre, para insinuar que se estaba tirando a Nozomi. ¿Crees que se mudará?

Kyle, momentáneamente apaciguado, volvió a apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas.

—Por ahora no. Me dijo que estaba decorando la habitación para el bebé. Tenía manchas de pintura en la camisa.

A Rukia no le costaba imaginarlo. Ella habría hecho lo mismo. Había soñado incontables veces con decorar un dormitorio infantil: un color aquí, otro allá, un friso, una mecedora grande. Por superstición había preferido esperar, aunque la espera no le había servido de nada. Bien, quizá fuera mejor poner manos a la obra. Tal vez se requería una señal de compromiso. Podía pintar, comprar muebles, colgar móviles. Podía Henar los estantes de muñecos de peluche. Y si le rompía el corazón pasar ante una habitación así todos los días de la semana, ¿sería acaso peor que pasar ante una repleta de cajas que habría debido vaciar y tirar años atrás?

Esas cajas contenían restos de la vida prematrimonial de ambos; cada una tenía un rótulo con el nombre de Ichigo o el suyo. Allí no existía la fusión de la pareja. Rukia se preguntó si, metafóricamente, el problema no estaría allí.

Kyle dio una última calada al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo contra el escalón.

—Mañana regresará Mashiro. ¿Qué dirá de todo esto?

—Estará preocupada preguntándose si Riruka bebe.

—Me refería a lo de Nozomi. De todos los sospechosos Kensei es el que más oportunidades tiene.

Rukia habría dicho que Kensei respetaba demasiado a Mashiro para engañarla, pero eso equivalía a insinuar que Stan no respetaba a Kyle. Era la verdad, pero de nada serviría hurgar en las heridas. Además, ¿quién era ella para juzgar? Stan había tenido varias aventuras, sí. Y Kensei pasaba el día en el jardín de Nozomi, por así decirlo, pero en octubre Ichigo había estado en esa casa: ahora un rato, luego otro. Si se hacía la lista de sospechosos, era preciso incluirlo.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter IX

Título: La Vecina De Al Lado.

Crossover: Bleach ~ South Park

Categorías: Romance/Drama/Angst/Family/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/Mystery/Tragedy

Advertencias:

Capítulo: 10/(¿?)

N/A: Disfruten este pequeño capítulo :)

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga _Bleach_ son propiedad de **Tite Kubo**.

Todos los personajes de la Serie _South Park_ le pertenecen a **Trey Parker & Matt Stone**.

Música: Fantasy – LAMA

Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami ©B.S.P.B.D.N.S

Gracias por dejarme reviews. No puedo abandonar esta historia, a pesar de los pocos lectores.

Chapter IX

La Ley Del Uno

La casa estaba en silencio. Por lo general Ichigo solía tener música, algo suave, quizá Lifehouse, que a ambos les encantaban. Pero esa noche no se oía nada. Tampoco había señales de que hubiera cenado. La cocina estaba inmaculada.

No mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Rukia llegaba tarde del trabajo, le encontraba preparando la cena. Ichigo sabía cuánto le gustaba ese aire de hogar. Lo apreciaba sobremanera porque antes de conocerlo su vida no había sido muy hogareña.

En esos momentos le habría sentado bien un poco de ambiente hogareño. Sobre todo como señal de que él la quería.

Pero Ichigo no había preparado la cena.

No importaba. Rukia no tenía hambre.

Sonó el teléfono. Aguardó con la esperanza de que él atendiera desde su oficina. Al sonar el timbre por cuarta vez decidió atender.

— ¿Diga?

Miyako, su cuñada, le espetó de inmediato:

—Ichigo llamó a Kaien, y Kaien, a mí. Lamento lo del bebé, Rukia, ¿Te sientes bien?

Lo que sentía en ese momento era irritación. No entendía por qué Ichigo se había apresurado a telefonear a su hermano.

—Estoy bien, sí.

—Habrá suerte la próxima vez. Tres es el número mágico.

Para Miyako lo era, sin duda. Tenía tres hijos y tres perros; trabajaba tres veces por semana, con vacaciones de tres semanas. Rukia la envidiaba, al igual que a los otros Kurosaki. Todo en la vida parecía resultarles fácil.

Para Rukia e Ichigo, en cambio, las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Ella aún no podía pensar siquiera en la próxima vez.

—No te desanimes —continuó su cuñada—. Tendrás un hijo. Los Kurosaki no fallan, de modo que anímate. Pero te llamo también por otro asunto; para recordarte lo del domingo. Todo el mundo estará aquí a las tres. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Desde luego.

—Nada de regalos. Mamá no quiere.

—Ya lo sé.

— ¿Traerás el bizcocho borracho?

—Sí, hecho con whisky irlandés, según la receta de tu abuela.

No se podía preparar el bizcocho irlandés sin whisky irlandés; Rukia lo había aprendido en su primer encuentro con el clan Kurosaki. No se podía siquiera comer el bizcocho irlandés sin brindar con ese whisky, al menos en casa de los Kurosaki.

—A mamá le encantará —aseguró Miyako—. ¿Fue ella quien te dio la receta?

—No. Fue Patty.

—Ah, está bien. Patty sabe prepararlo. Recuerda que no debes usar nata montada ya elaborada, ¿verdad? Has de comprarla fresca y batirla en casa; de lo contrario no queda bien. Los productos enlatados no sirven. Una vez lo probé pero la diferencia se nota, créeme. Si tienes alguna duda, llámame; he preparado cien veces ese bizcocho borracho. Si no, nos veremos el domingo a las tres.

—Allí estaremos.

Rukia colgó, lamentando de todo corazón que el cumpleaños de su suegra se celebrara justamente ese fin de semana. No porque no le gustara la familia de Ichigo; por el contrario, apreciaba mucho a sus cuñados y sobrinos políticos. El problema era Masaki. Pese al entusiasmo de Miyako (mejor dicho, a sus manipulaciones, puesto que era ella la que había decidido quién debía llevar qué cosa), Rukia dudaba de que su suegra se alegrara al enterarse de que ella prepararía el bizcocho de los Kurosaki.

Masaki nunca la había aceptado. Era casi como si la culpara de la ruptura del primer matrimonio de Ichigo, aunque en verdad había terminado mucho antes de que ella lo conociera. Incluso el largo proceso para obtener la anulación eclesiástica había llegado a su fin antes de aquel día en Greenwich.

Si Rukia, hubiera sido católica, Masaki quizá habría pensado de otro modo. Descartado eso, tener un niño Kurosaki podía servir. Pero no era tan fácil.

Fatigada y débil, Rukia atravesó el vestíbulo a oscuras para entrar en el salón y se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano. Era mullido, diferente de los que prefería su madre. Se había enamorado de él a primera vista mientras buscaba muebles con Ichigo. El se prendó de un modo más físico; fue de sofá en sofá, sentándose en cada uno, para asegurarse de que el espacio fuera generoso. Pero el resultado fue un acuerdo total entre ambos.

Se dejó caer tal como lo había hecho Ichigo en aquel entonces, permitiendo que los cojines la envolvieran. No encendió la luz; la oscuridad proporcionaba descanso a su mente, tal como el sofá lo hacía con su cuerpo. Tenía el cerebro tan cansado como los huesos. Quería a Ichigo, pero no estaba segura de querer todo lo que venía con él en esos momentos.

Al oír que se abría la puerta de la cocina se dijo que al menos él se interesaba lo suficiente como para bajar de su oficina cuando ella regresaba; era algo digno de agradecer.

— ¿Rukia?

—Aquí estoy.

Oyó sus pisadas sordas en las baldosas de gres de la cocina; luego en la madera dura del vestíbulo. Se detuvieron en la arcada del salón. Sabía que, si miraba hacia atrás, solo vería unos pocos centímetros entre su coronilla y la parte superior de esa arcada. Otras veces lo había visto allí, desde ese mismo sofá. Lo había visto acercarse con una expresión de deseo en los ojos que se traducía en sexo gozado allí, en la alfombra oriental. Habían hecho el amor en casi todas las habitaciones de esa casa. Últimamente no. Ahora lo hacían en la cama, cada cuarenta y ocho horas los días en que ella estaba ovulando y tenía mayores probabilidades de concebir.

No se volvió a mirarlo. No se movió un centímetro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó él, con tanta amabilidad que a Rukia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Sí.

— ¿Te apetece un té?

—No, gracias. —Recostó la cabeza sobre el cojín y tendió una mano. Amaba a Ichigo. No quería discutir.

Él acortó la distancia, como si apreciara el gesto, y le tomó la mano para llevársela a la boca mientras se acomodaba a su lado. Sus labios eran cálidos.

— ¿Estabas trabajando? —preguntó ella, acurrucándose, dejándose envolver por su calor.

Ichigo apretó la mano de Rukia contra su corazón y estiró las piernas.

—Lo he intentado, pero no estaba inspirado. De modo que salí a caminar. Al regresar vi tu coche.

—No te vi. —Debía de haberse cruzado con él mientras conducía calle abajo.

—Estaba en el bosque. Fui por el cementerio. No he visto ningún fantasma.

Bromeaban siempre sobre ese bosque, que se iniciaba tras la casa de los Urahara y se extendía varías hectáreas por una zona protegida. Además de abundar en tejos, abetos, robles, arces, hayas y todo tipo de musgos y helechos, era rico en historia, comenzando por las lápidas. Eran tan antiguas que las inscripciones resultaban casi indescifrables. Eso los había llevado a imaginar sobre ellas detalles cómicos, a menudo irreverentes, y solían comentar que los espectros de aquellas buenas personas los perseguirían por eso. De ahí la broma.

En otros tiempos también había casas en aquel bosque. El caminante desprevenido bien podía caer en un viejo sótano de piedra. Peor aún, los temerarios solían empeñarse en escalar la única edificación que permanecía en pie, una torre construida con piedras toscas, las mismas que formaban una cerca baja a través del monte. Terna doce metros de altura, y las cuatro paredes, que formaban una base de tres metros y medio, no superaban el metro y medio en la parte alta. Las escaleras del interior habían desaparecido dejando un receptáculo oscuro lleno de hojas de árboles en descomposición. Pero nada de eso disuadía a los escaladores. En los muros exteriores, que se inclinaban hacia dentro, había múltiples sitios donde afirmar el pie.

En torno de la torre se habían entretejido tantas leyendas (que albergaba animales muertos y hasta cadáveres humanos) como bromas sobre las lápidas, aunque ninguna tenía una base real. Se ignoraba si la habían construido los nativos americanos o los primeros colonos. Tampoco se tenía la seguridad de que estuviera embrujada. Solo se podía afirmar que quienes lograban llegar arriba ya no podían descender. Sucedía una y otra vez, y no solo a niños. A menudo los equipos de rescate debían acudir con escalerillas para ayudar a gente adulta. Peor aún, por cada uno que escalaba, por cada rescate efectuado, las piedras se tornaban más inseguras. Un leve terremoto reciente había derribado unas cuantas, de tal modo que el resto resultaba más precario que nunca, pero no había nada que hacer. Cada vez que el alcalde proponía echarla abajo, los ciudadanos armaban tal alboroto que el asunto quedaba descartado. La opinión general era que, si existían los fantasmas, ese era el sitio que les correspondía por derecho.

Rukia recibió con una levísima sonrisa aquel intento de broma.

—Te has arriesgado al pasar de noche por allí.

—No más que tú al entrar en esa escuela. ¿Está todo arreglado?

—El castigo de Donovan sí. Sus problemas no. Y te aseguro que los tiene, Ichigo. No era un chico feliz el que encontré sentado allí. Propuse a sus padres conversar con él. Hasta les ofrecí reunirme con él fuera del colegio.

— ¿Y se negaron?

—En redondo.

—Qué frustración para ti.

—Sí.

Él la atrajo un poco más hacia sí rodeándola con un brazo, y Rukia sintió que se enamoraba otra vez: de su corpulencia, de su calor, de su olor. Y porque él siempre sabía lo que necesitaba. En ese instante no había tensiones entre ambos. No había en el mundo nada que pudiera distanciarlos.

—Pareces cansada —murmuró él.

—Lo estoy.

—A veces creo que es por mí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no te apetece hablar conmigo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Esta tarde podrías haberme llamado. Era lo que esperaba. —La voz de Ichigo seguía siendo suave, pero sus palabras no estaban exentas de crítica—. No eres la única que tiene intereses en juego, ¿sabes?

Ella se apartó para mirarlo a la cara, apoyando la mano contra su pecho, pero sus facciones estaban en penumbras.

—Intereses en juego. Qué expresión más impersonal.

Él le sostuvo la mirada.

—Pues en eso se ha convertido. En algo impersonal. Un proyecto. Nunca pensé que tardaría tanto. Ya deberíamos tener un hijo. No entiendo por qué no viene.

De pronto volvían a encontrarse como unas horas antes.

Sin embargo, Rukia estaba ahora más cansada y a la defensiva. Con los padres de Donovan había fracasado. Temía que le pasara lo mismo con Ichigo.

—No será porque no lo hayamos intentado —protestó con voz apagada—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Quiero que te quedes embarazada. ¿No te dijeron nada durante el último intento?

— ¿Qué podían decir? —preguntó Rukia—. Si me hubieran dicho algo te lo habría contado. Siguieron el procedimiento habitual. Me midieron los folículos ováricos con ultrasonido y aseguraron que el momento era adecuado. Todo pintaba bien, según ellos.

Ichigo se levantó para acercarse a la ventana y pasó un minuto con la vista perdida en la oscuridad. Luego volvió, pero se dirigió hacia el sofá de enfrente. Con un metro ochenta de alfombra oriental y una gran mesa de café entre ambos, se inclinó apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

—Era solo una pregunta, Rukia. Me siento frustrado.

—No era una pregunta, sino una acusación.

—No; no es cierto. Si te lo ha parecido, es problema tuyo.

—Es problema de los dos —afirmó ella. Y apartó la cara cerrando los ojos. No quería pensar. En nada.

— ¿Y ahora? —inquirió Ichigo.

Ella no respondió. La idea de iniciar otro ciclo (otra ronda de Clomid, otro mes de registrar la temperatura, de tomar muestras y contener el aliento) le revolvía el estómago.

—Dicen que a veces se requieren tres intentos de inseminación artificial —comentó él, como si reflexionar en voz alta le ayudara a calmarse—. El primero ha fallado. Todavía faltan la inyección intracitoplásmica y la fertilización_ in vitro._

En cualquier otra noche Rukia habría podido describir con lujo de detalles cada uno de esos procedimientos. Ella e Ichigo se habían vuelto expertos en las diversas técnicas. Pero en esos momentos no soportaba siquiera oír esas palabras.

—No —musitó.

— ¿No qué? ¿No quieres hacer el tercer intento?

Rukia no podía moverse. Sentía los miembros pesados, el corazón oprimido, la voz débil.

—No quiero ninguna de las tres cosas.

Hubo un largo silencio. Luego Ichigo exclamó con tono alarmado:

— ¿Ninguna de las tres cosas? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Ella abrió los ojos y trató de pensar en qué significaba, pero solo acertó a decir:

—Estoy cansada.

— ¿De esto? ¿De mí?

—De mí. De vivir así.

— ¿Vas a renunciar?

—No. Quiero esperar. Necesito un descanso.

— ¿Ahora? ¡Ahora no podemos parar, Rukia!

—Por un mes, Ichigo. Solo un mes. Quizá nos ayude. Como cuando tratas de adelgazar... Te ciñes tanto a la dieta que tu cuerpo se cierra. SÍ la interrumpes un par de días y comes cosas distintas, eso puede activar el organismo y hacer que vuelva a adelgazar.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres experta en dictas?

—Desde que engordé cuatro kilos tomando Clomid.

—Pues no lo había notado.

—Me los quité de encima, pero me costó.

— ¿Lo consultaste con Emily?

—No. No tenía importancia. No hice más que vigilar las comidas.

—Un tratamiento médico, Rukia, se sigue o no se sigue. Deberías haberlo consultado con ella.

Rukia cruzó los brazos.

—De acuerdo. Mañana se lo diré. Pero si crees que esa es la causa de que no haya concebido, te equivocas. A propósito, Nozomi está embarazada. Kyle fue a verla y se lo preguntó. Yo no estaba equivocada. Vi lo que vi.

Él no dijo nada.

—Hemos estado hablando de quién podía ser el padre.

Ichigo guardó silencio.

—No te veo la cara —dijo Rukia—. ¿Estás consternado? ¿Preocupado?

— ¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?

—Alguien podría pensar que es tuyo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Está de siete meses. Eso significa que concibió en octubre. Por entonces estabas trabajando con ella.

—Le diseñé el jardín.

—Estuviste en su casa.

Hubo un silencio.

—Parece mentira que puedas insinuar eso —susurró él. Enfadada por el hecho de que él no lo negara, Rukia comentó:

—Quien se pica...

Ichigo se levantó del sofá al instante.

—Voy a olvidar lo que has dicho —afirmó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. Y te perdono porque casi comprendo por qué lo has hecho. Creciste en un hogar donde marido y mujer se engañaban mutuamente. La que acaba de hablar es tu madre.

—Nozomi está embarazada —repitió Rukia sin poder contenerse—. No pudo hacerlo por sí sola. ¿De dónde ha venido ese bebé?

—No tengo ni idea. No sé con quién sale. No me dedico a espiarla.

—No sale con nadie.

— ¿Qué sabes tú? Podría verse con alguien en la ciudad.

—Pasa todas las noches en su casa.

— ¿Y qué? Se puede concebir a plena luz del día.

—Tú sabes a qué me refiero.

—Sí, pero se puede concebir sin necesidad de salir con nadie. Puede suceder en cinco minutos, en cualquier pasillo. Un encuentro accidental. Un arrebato de pasión pasajera.

—Justamente.

De pronto se produjo un silencio glacial. Luego Ichigo exclamó furioso:

—No sabes nada, Rukia. No sabes qué quiere Nozomi ni quién la quiere. No sabes si ese bebé es de Kon. Pudo haber dejado una muestra de esperma. No sabes si ella se hizo una inseminación artificial que prendió.

Y se fue.

Continuará…

N/A: Todos hablan del amor pero en ella nunca están.


	11. Chapter X

Título: La Vecina De Al Lado.

Crossover: Bleach ~ South Park

Categorías: Romance/Drama/Angst/Family/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/Mystery/Tragedy

Advertencias:

Capítulo: 11/(¿?)

N/A: Disfruten este corto capítulo, no vamos ni a la mitad de la historia…  
>¿Qué otras cosas pueden pasar…?<p>

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga _Bleach_ son propiedad de **Tite Kubo**.

Todos los personajes de la Serie _South Park_ le pertenecen a **Trey Parker & Matt Stone**.

Música: Bitter Sweet Symphony – The Verbe.

Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami ©B.S.P.B.D.N.S

Chapter X

Bitter Sweet Symphony

Rukia no se movió. En el silencio oyó el eco de sus palabras. Ichigo tenía razón; era su madre quien había hablado por su boca. Rukia se había criado entre acusaciones, casi todas fundadas. Sus padres tenían aventuras a granel, cada uno para vengarse de las infidelidades del otro. Aun ahora ignoraba cuál de los dos había sido el primero en traicionar. Cuando menos no sabía la verdad, aunque hubiera escuchado discusiones en abundancia, como si cada indiscreción quedara justificada por aquella primera aventura.

Como terapeuta habría recomendado a sus padres que se divorciaran. Cuando la confianza mutua se erosiona hasta el punto de ser irrescatable, ya no hay esperanzas para el amor.

Pero no era la terapeuta de sus padres. Era su hija. Y había sentido el dolor de cada nueva batalla.

Y allí estaba ahora, acusando de infidelidad a su propio esposo sin tener motivo alguno. Ichigo era una de las personas más leales que había conocido. De hecho una de las cosas que la atrajeron fue que él hubiera tenido anteriormente una sola relación amorosa, larga y monógama. Asieran los Kurosaki; otro punto a favor de Ichigo. Sus hermanos eran de lo más formales, generosos con sus gestos de afecto, sinceros en su cariño. Ni uno solo se había divorciado, con excepción de Ichigo, y no era culpa de él. Rukia conocía las circunstancias de su matrimonio con Orihime. De pequeños eran vecinos, era una amiga de la infancia, y mientras estuvieron casados ambos fueron fieles. De haber sido por Ichigo aquello habría continuado; fue ella quien decidió divorciarse.

Aun sabiéndolo Rukia nunca había dudado de su amor por ella. Lo que le preocupaba era el deseo sexual. Conocía las necesidades de su esposo. Se concentraban en ella, aunque últimamente no había sido así. Últimamente lo que hacían en la cama era algo deliberado y prescrito. No había espontaneidad ni pasión despreocupada.

Y al otro lado de la calle estaba Nozomi Kujo, ahora sola, una devora hombres y parecida a Orihime. Ichigo y Rukia solían comentarlo en broma.

En broma. Rukia se preguntó si esas bromas no habían sido a costa suya, viendo que Nozomi estaba embarazada. Inmediatamente se reprendió por la idea. Era la manera de pensar de su madre, no cabía duda. Pero ¿cómo refrenar esos pensamientos?

Intrigada por saber dónde estaba Ichigo, fue a la cocina. No lo encontró allí; tampoco en el dormitorio del piso superior. Lo buscó hasta en las habitaciones que habrían debido ocupar los niños, pero fue en vano.

Una parte de ella quería salir a buscarlo. Probablemente estuviera en su estudio.

La otra parte necesitaba protegerse de la frialdad de su esposo. Al final entró en la salita de estar, contigua al dormitorio principal, y se tendió en el sofá. Después de cubrirse con la manta hasta la barbilla cerró los ojos y la mente. Respiró hondo, inhalando y exhalando con el ritmo constante que no había encontrado en todo el día. Al cabo de un rato se quedó dormida.

Ichigo no la despertó.

El miércoles por la mañana la esperó en la cocina, con una taza de café entre las manos. En cuanto Rukia apareció, sus graves ojos marrones clavaron la mirada en ella.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir una palabra sonó el teléfono. Aunque Rukia estaba más cerca, Ichigo se estiró hacia atrás y descolgó el auricular.

—Sí —dijo. Enseguida se le iluminó la cara—. ¿Cómo va?

Rukia hundió las manos en los bolsillos. Conocía esa expresión, ese tono. Últimamente no asomaban con frecuencia y los echaba de menos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él. La luz ya se había apagado en sus ojos. Volviéndose a medias añadió bajando la voz—: Ahora no... Sí... A mediodía, ¿de acuerdo? —Escuchó, con la cabeza gacha—. No puedo. A esa hora tengo un compromiso. ¿A la una? Bien.

Después de colgar se volvió hacia Rukia. En sus ojos había una expresión desafiante.

« ¿Quién era? », quiso preguntar Rukia, puesto que él no parecía tener intención de decirlo, pero no deseaba mostrarse suspicaz. La suspicacia era una característica de su madre, no suya. En cambio dijo:

—Deberías haberme despertado. Habría ido a la cama.

—Fue mejor que no lo hicieras. Estaba irritado. Y aún lo estoy. No me gusta que me acusen de ese tipo de cosas, Rukia. No soy de los que engañan.

—Lo sé.

—Pues anoche no lo parecía.

—Lo siento.

—Empleaste el mismo tono de voz que tu madre. Nunca te había oído hablar así. Me asustaste. No me casé con tu madre, sino contigo. Tu madre no me gusta. Si vas a ser como ella, tendremos problemas.

—Ya tenemos un problema —repuso ella.

—Sí. La infertilidad.

—No, el modo de encararla. Es la primera vez que debemos afrontar una dificultad juntos. Y no lo estamos haciendo muy bien.

—Yo sí. Eres tú quien quiere abandonar.

Ella inclinó la cabeza. Después de respirar hondo para tomar fuerzas levantó la vista.

—Abandonar no. Lo que quiero es dejar de pensar constantemente en tener un bebé. Necesitamos concentrarnos otra vez en nosotros por unas pocas semanas.

Él la miró de hito en hito. Rukia trató de identificar su expresión, pero no la conocía. Bien podía ser de enojo, desencanto o desdén.

—No renuncio a tener hijos —insistió—, simplemente creo que necesitamos descansar un poco.

Ichigo puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Y qué diré a mi familia? Tenía la esperanza de llevar una buena noticia a la fiesta de mi madre.

—Yo también, pero no es posible. Francamente, me duele más por nosotros que por ellos. Es nuestra vida, no la de tu familia.

—Si ellos quieren ese bebé es por nosotros.

—Sí, pero ellos son ellos, y nosotros, nosotros.

—No es cierto. Ellos y yo somos una misma cosa. No puedo separarme de mi familia.

—No, es evidente que no —repuso ella.

Ichigo apoyó las manos sobre la encimera.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que ni tú ni yo podemos olvidar nuestras raíces. No del todo. Si hablé como mi madre no fue a propósito. No era mi intención, Ichigo. Tú sabes lo que pienso de ella.

—Sí, pero también creía saber lo que pensabas de mí. Antes me tenías confianza.

—Y ahora también.

—Me acusaste de ser el padre del hijo de Nozomi.

Rukia suspiró.

—Perdona. Estaba enojada. Ponte en mi lugar. Hace meses que el sexo es una obligación para nosotros. Algunos hombres, al pasar por algo así, sentirían la tentación de divertirse en otra parte.

—Yo no soy así. Soy tu marido. Me ofende que me creas capaz de engañarte.

—Te he pedido perdón.

—¿Sabes lo que me hiciste sentir?

En ese instante ella solo sabía lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir: que era una canalla.

—Por favor, Ichigo, ¿no podemos dejar esto? Ese aire de inocencia ofendida no casa contigo.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —inquirió él con indignación —Significa que me he disculpado más de una vez. He dicho que confío en ti. Y tú insistes con el tema. Si eres inocente, no es preciso hablar más.

—¿Todavía lo dudas? —Ichigo alzó las manos y añadió—: No puedo más.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo él ya había salido de la cocina.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter XI

Título: La Vecina De Al Lado.

Crossover: Bleach ~ South Park

Categorías: Romance/Drama/Angst/Family/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort/Mystery/Tragedy

Advertencias: Slash (ChicoxChico)

Capítulo: 12/(¿?)

N/A: ¡SOY TAN FELIZ! =D

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga _Bleach_ son propiedad de **Tite Kubo**.

Todos los personajes de la Serie _South Park_ le pertenecen a **Trey Parker & Matt Stone**.

Música: Helena Beat – Foster The People.

Facebook: www. Facebook. Com / Jazz Otaku Shinigami ©B.S.P.B.D.N.S

Chapter XI

Call It What You Want

Varios minutos después, sentada en la habitación del hotel, con una cafetera en el escritorio y una taza caliente en la mano, Mashiro llamó a su casa. Imaginó la escena cuando sonara el primer timbrazo: Yukio tragando a grandes cucharadas sus cereales con leche; Riruka casi atragantada con una tostada integral en su prisa por atender la llamada; Kensei, que freía unos huevos, ganándole por la mano con solo estirar el brazo.

— ¿Sí? —dijo él.

Mashiro sonrió.

—Hola. Sabía que serías tú la que iba a contestar. ¿Para quién son los huevos?

—Para mí, y no porque no haya ofrecido unas pocas proteínas a nuestra prole... No, Riruka —dijo aparte—, según los últimos estudios los huevos no matan.

Prestó atención a algo que su mujer no llegó a entender. Luego rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó Mashiro.

—Que esperemos una semana. Que el próximo estudio dirá lo contrario. Es inteligente.

—Es cínica —corrigió su esposa—. Y anoche, ¿qué pasó?

—Poca cosa.

—Respecto a Clyde.

—Se habla mucho del tema.

—¿Riruka está bien?

—Desde luego.

—¿Y tú? ¿Lo has pasado bien?

—Por supuesto. ¿No tendrías que estar en un desayuno de trabajo?

—Se ha pospuesto media hora. Aun así podré tomar el avión a tiempo. Si hay algún problema te llamaré.

—Quizá no me encuentres aquí. Comeré con Stark. —Stark era su corrector de estilo.

—Ah, no lo sabía.

—Yo tampoco. Llamó anoche. Se le ha antojado salir de la ciudad. Le encanta comer en La Posada.

A Mashiro también.

—¡Qué envidia! Que disfrutes. ¿Puedo hablar con Riruka?

—Dice que no. ¡Vaya, ahora se larga! —Kensei alzó la voz—. ¿Por qué no puedes hablar con tu madre? —Esperó un momento—. Dice que la almohada le ha alborotado el pelo. Tiene que peinarse.

—Pues que se ponga Yukio.

—Lo siento, pero acaba de salir. Iba apretándose la boca. Espero que no se le haya soltado otra vez el alambre del aparato de ortodoncia. Tendré que ir a ver. Me muero por tenerte aquí, tesoro. Que tengas buen viaje.

Ya no se oía más que el silencio de su habitación de hotel. Mashiro colgó el auricular.

Kyle estaba preparando tortitas para el desayuno. Agregó a la masa una taza de frambuesas frescas, no tanto porque a los niños les encantaran como porque a Stan no le gustaban. Prefería las tortitas sin nada.

Sí, y él prefería los maridos dignos de confianza. Sin embargo, no siempre se puede tener lo que se quiere.

—¿Dónde está la cara? —preguntó Thomas observando las tortitas con total consternación.

—Hoy no tienen caras —contestó su madre (Kyle)—. No he tenido tiempo.

—Ya nunca tienes tiempo.

—¿Cómo que no? —Tiempo tenía; lo que le faltaba era paciencia. Para distribuir las frambuesas de modo que formaran una cara alegre, con ojos, nariz y boca, se requería más de la que él tenía.

—La última vez tampoco les pusiste caras. ¿Me dejas hacer eso?

—No es fácil darles la vuelta, pero veamos... —Guiando la mano del niño, le ayudó a dar la vuelta a dos o tres—. Lo has hecho muy bien. Ahora come, que las tuyas se enfrían. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó a Tweek, que metían los dedos pringosos en el plato.

—Intercambio frambuesas —respondió Tweek—.

—¡Cuidado! Vas a romper algo. ¡Ay! —exclamó al ver que volcaban un vaso de zumo. Cogió un trapo de cocina y mientras limpiaba la mesa echó un vistazo a Craig, que tenía la cara sepultada en la sección de deportes del periódico—. ¿Hay algo interesante? —preguntó.

El chico gruñó algo. Kyle, sin haber entendido, regresó a los fogones refunfuñando de frustración. Momentos después entró Stan, listo para ir a trabajar. Aun con una camisa informal y holgados pantalones caqui se le veía más elegante que a la mayoría de sus empleados. El pelo, en cambio, reflejaba su necesidad de formar parte del grupo. Lo untaba con gel, lo peinaba con los dedos y así lo dejaba.

—Buenos días... Buenos días —dijo pasando junto a los niños.

Una vez en su asiento quitó la sección de deportes de entre las manos de Craig. El chico se apresuró a llevar su plato al fregadero y salió.

Kyle sirvió café para su esposo y dejó la taza en la mesa con un golpe seco.

—¿Quieres más tortitas? —preguntó a Tweek.

El murmuro algo que sonaba más o menos a un «no»; así pues, cuanto quedaba en la sartén era para Stan. Kyle llenó un plato y lo plantó tras el periódico.

—¡Tweek! ¡No salgas sin lavarte las manos! Hora de peinarse, Thomas. —Y señaló el cuarto de baño con un gesto.

Después de cepillarle el pelo, desde el pie de la escalera, indicó a Tweek que no olvidara guardar en la cartera su autorización para salir de excursión con la clase.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó a Craig, que pasaba corriendo junto a él—. Que tengas un buen día.

Por toda respuesta su hijo asintió con la cabeza al cruzar el umbral.

—Gracias, mamá —murmuró el—. Que te aproveche el desayuno, mamá. Que tengas un buen día tú también. —Y sintiendo una punzada de desesperación regresó a la cocina.

Stan estaba enfrascado en el periódico. Kyle lo miró por un minuto con verdadera irritación pensando que el mal comportamiento de Craig era culpa de su padre, por darle esos ejemplos. Stan sólo pensaba en Stan. Cuando quería una sección del periódico, la cogía sin más. Podía mostrarse cordial y divertido con los chicos, pero solo cuando le convenía. Si quería silencio, lo imponía. Si le apetecía salir, salía. Craig se parecía cada vez más a él.

Llevó el cuenco donde había preparado la masa al fregadero y lo plantó allí sin mucha suavidad, bajo el chorro de agua. Cuando regresó con la sartén y la espátula, el recipiente ya estaba lleno. Sumergió todo en el agua y comenzó a fregar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Stan.

—Nada.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

Kyle no tenía intenciones de revelarle sus planes. Algunos estaban en el calendario. Que él se preocupara por los otros si pensaba hacer alguna travesura.

—Kyle...

—Lo de siempre —repuso el—. ¿Vendrás a cenar?

—Sí.

Lo mismo había dicho otras veces, con idéntica convicción, pero no tenía reparos en cambiar de planes. Los esfuerzos de Kyle por preparar la cena familiar carecían de importancia para su marido. Mientras depositaba la sartén limpia en el escurridero, echó un vistazo al plato de Stan. Aún estaba medio lleno.

—¿Has terminado?

Stan esparció con el tenedor algunos trozos de tortita.

—Podrías haber preparado algunas sin frambuesas para mí. Sabes que las detesto.

Antes de que él pudiera añadir algo más Kyle le arrebató el plato para dejarlo caer en el fregadero.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Stan.

Por un instante él pensó en negar que le sucediera algo. Era conciliador por naturaleza, no acostumbraba agitar las olas. Sin embargo, últimamente había reparado en detalles demasiado familiares. Por ejemplo, Stan usaba una colonia nueva, como para disimular el perfume de una mujer, e iba al gimnasio como excusa para llegar a casa con la cabeza recién lavada. Cenaba fuera de casa una vez a la semana por lo menos, y había llegado tarde al partido de béisbol de Tweek sin ofrecer ninguna disculpa. Peor aún, se le veía más feliz y menos interesado por el sexo, dos cosas que no casaban entre sí a menos que tuviera una aventura.

Esa idea, por sí sola, ya era bastante irritante, pero que la tuviera con Nozomi, la vecina, sería ya demasiada desfachatez. Apretando en la mano el paño de cocina Kyle se volvió hacia él.

—¿Sabías que Nozomi está embarazada?

—¿Nozomi? ¿La vecina de al lado?

Kyle contuvo la cólera. Nozomi no era un nombre común. No conocían a nadie más que se llamara así, por lo menos Kyle.

—¿Que Nozomi está embarazada? —repitió Stan.

Parecía sinceramente sorprendido, pero eso no era un consuelo. Esa mujer había dicho que el padre no sabía nada. Que él tenía otras obligaciones. Stan respondía a esa descripción, por cierto. Él frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde octubre.

—¡Vaya! —Miró a Kyle de hito en hito—. ¿A qué viene ese enojo?

—No es enojo. Es preocupación. Dime la verdad. ¿Tú la has tocado?

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si es la mujer de Kon!

—Susan era la mujer de Jason. Annette era la mujer de Gerald. Además, Ben ha muerto. Nozomi está libre.

Stan se levantó de la silla.

—¿Esto es una acusación, Kyle?

—No. Es una pregunta.

—Bueno, la respuesta es no. No he tocado a Nozomi. ¿Cómo diablos se te ha podido ocurrir?

Kyle habría podido disculparse y descartar la sospecha, pero en ese mismo instante le llegaba el olor a colonia nueva. Además había otras pistas.

—Te encanta hablar de ella. Y siempre estás preguntándole si necesita algo.

—Está sola y somos sus vecinos. Ustedes la tratan como a una paria, cuando su único delito es haberse casado con el viudo de su amiga. No creo que eso sea un delito. Me da pena. Por eso la ayudo. Hay cosas que las mujeres no pueden hacer por sí solas.

—Bebés, por ejemplo.

Stan alzó la voz.

—Reparar grifos que gotean, o retretes atascados. Vamos, Kyle, también hago esas cosas por ti. ¿Pretendes que se las arregle sola?

—¿No puede pagar a alguien?

—¿Por qué, si vive en un vecindario donde hay hombres que pueden echarle una mano? Kensei e Ichigo también lo hacen. ¿Por qué no les preguntas a ellos?

—Porque mi marido eres tú. Y me interesan tus hijos.

—Los niños no tienen nada que ver con esto.

Kyle reflexionó y midiendo sus palabras repuso:

—Están sentados aquí, escuchando, cuando hablas con entusiasmo de ese cuadro que tiene en casa.

—Resulta que es muy bonito...

—Y por lo que explicas, también erótico.

—Como la mitad de los programas que los niños ven en la tele —argumentó él—. ¿No es bueno hablar de esas cosas? ¿Sacarlas a relucir? Así saben que pueden contárnoslo todo. ¿No es lo que deben hacer los padres?

Era cierto. Pero tratándose de ese cuadro Stan llegaba demasiado lejos. Tanto que se difuminaban los límites entre la pintura y la misma Nozomi. Cuando menos, en la mente de Kyle.

—¡Alguien debe enseñar a nuestros hijos que hay pasión en la vida! —exclamó Stan con aspecto de adolescente enfadado.

—Yo soy apasionado —afirmó Kyle.

—En ciertos aspectos sí, pero no con otros hombres. Nunca tomas la iniciativa.

Era cierto. El se sintió culpable por un momento, pero enseguida se dijo que no tenía por qué. Stan siempre se las ingeniaba para achacarle los problemas, pero esta vez no lo dejaría escapar del anzuelo.

—No —reconoció—, tienes razón. No hace falta. Tú siempre te me adelantas. Pero últimamente no lo haces, y eso me da que pensar.

—Espero una señal tuya.

—Antes no esperabas. Regresabas del trabajo con dos cosas en la cabeza: el sexo y el béisbol. Ojalá pudiera llegar a la noche tan despreocupado como tú, pero mis días no terminan tan fácilmente. Yo tengo un millón de cosas que hacer aquí.

—Pues agradece no tener que trabajar.

El se encrespó.

—¿Te parece que no trabajo?

—Ya me entiendes.

—No; no te entiendo. Por una vez en la vida podrías reconocerme algún mérito. Admite que vives bien, Stan. No todas las mujeres hacen por sus esposos lo que yo por ti. Si «trabajara», como dices, no estarías tan bien. Y aun así lo arriesgas todo con esas aventuras.

—Eso ya pasó —aseguró él irguiéndose—. Te hice una promesa y la he cumplido. ¿Acaso te he dado motivos para desconfiar?

—Últimamente no —mintió él, por no perder de vista lo principal—. Hasta lo de Nozomi, no.

—No he tocado a Nozomi.

Kyle lo miró con fijeza; deseaba con desesperación creerle, pero no se atrevía. Ya le había fallado demasiadas veces. Stan levantó bruscamente una mano y exclamó:

—¡Es increíble! Haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga, no hay manera de complacerte. Podría hacer votos de castidad y tú no estarías conforme.

—Chist —susurró el, dirigiendo una mirada hacia la puerta.

—¡Gritaré cuanto quiera! Si los padres discuten, que los niños se enteren. Que se enteren de que su madre lanza acusaciones que luego debe retirar. Y tendrás que retirar esta, Kyle. Recuerda lo que te digo. La retirarás. Te lo prometo.

En el momento en que él salía entró Thomas, alicaído.

—¿Adónde va papi?

—Tiene que trabajar.

—Pues no me ha dado un beso antes de irse —se quejó el niño con voz dolida.

A mí tampoco, pensó Kyle. Habría querido sentir dolor por ello, pero los años de desencanto la habían insensibilizado. Era un estado triste.

Continuará…


End file.
